Pokémon Teenage Adventures
by HunnyBunnyKagome
Summary: Rina is a 15 year old girl from the small town of Sakura. She was just a normal girl that lived a normal life with her Vulpix. That is, until one night everything changed and an adventure began. This story follows the tale of her and her friends as they encounter some strange and amazing things. They learn more about the world around them, about Pokémon, and about themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Unforeseen Beginnings

Chapter One: Unforeseen Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. All human characters are my creation and cannot be used without my permission. Thank you.

An alarm clock sounds in the small town of Sakura, a town known for its cherry blossom trees in the spring. Today is a very important day for the town. It's the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. Everyone in town is up preparing for the festivities. Well, almost everyone.

Rina groans and turns over in her sleep as her alarm starts blaring. She pulls her pillow over her head. The ringing keeps sounding and is starting to severely annoy her.

"Oh, shut up!" She throws her pillow at the clock making it fall to the floor and the alarm to turn off. She smiles and lies back down snuggling up to her other pillow.

"Kon kon." There is a soft noise and a scratch at the door as Vulpix comes into Rina's room through the small doorway made for her. She jumps onto the bed and walks on top of Rina up to her face. The little Vulpix paws at her face a few times. Rina groans and pushes her face further into her pillow away from Vulpix's paws. The Vulpix starts to get upset and uses a small amount of Ember on Rina. Rina jumps up quickly and puts the small fire on her shirt out.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up. I'm up." She looks down at the small hole now in her old t-shirt. She sighs. "This is why I don't wear my nice pajamas to bed anymore." She says as she looks at the Vulpix with a slightly annoyed look.

The small Vulpix smiles and jumps off the bed beckoning for the teenager to follow her downstairs. Rina pushes the covers off of her and stands up stretching followed by yawning. She looks in the vanity mirror across from her bed. Her blue hair is a tangled mess. The Vulpix keeps beckoning for her to follow.

"I will be downstairs soon, Vixy-chan. Why don't you go wake up the others? We have a lot to do today. Oh and don't go easy on them."

Vixy turns and runs out of the small Pokémon door made for her. She makes it down the stairs and out of the house quickly. She sprints to one of the neighbor's houses. She paws at the door almost as if knocking. She barks and a woman in her late thirties answers the door. Her medium length brown hair is pulled back into a bun keeping it out of her face. Her apron is slightly dirty from cooking. She smiles at Vixy.

"Well, ohayo, Vixy-chan. Are you here for Seiji-kun and Daisuke-kun?" The Vulpix nods and barks. "Well, my sons are still asleep but feel free to head upstairs after them."

Vixy heads upstairs and scratches at the door. She barks and sticks her paw and muzzle in the door pulling the cracked door open. She walks into the room looking around. She sees a sleeping Eevee at the foot of the bed. She grabs the blankets with her teeth and pulls them down pulling the Eevee to the floor. Eevee jumps up on her feet before hitting the floor. She barks angrily at the Vulpix who seems to snicker a bit before jumping onto the bed. Vixy turns to face the now grounded Eevee.

The Eevee sits down and licks her paws making sure she didn't harm them in the fall. Vixy looks at her and starts barking at her to go wake up Seiji from the other room. The Eevee barks back angrily about being rudely awakened. Vixy apologizes and the Eevee nods leaving the room. She runs down the hallway heading into Seiji's room.

Vixy smiles and turns around facing Daisuke. Daisuke is lying there sprawled out on his back snoring. She hops on top of his stomach and starts jumping. Daisuke groans and turns over onto his stomach knocking the Vulpix off of his back. Vulpix lets out a quiet growl. She jumps onto his back and starts barking right in his ear. Daisuke jolts awake and sits up quickly. He looks around the room, his vision clearing. He rubs his eyes and looks down.

"Ohayo, Vixy-chan." He says drowsily. "Did you already wake up Seiji-kun?"

She shakes her head and a loud yell echoes through the hall from Seiji's room. Daisuke looks out the door to see his Eevee prance through the hall back into his room. She hops onto the bed and nuzzles up to Daisuke making happy noises. Vixy hops off of the bed and barks at them to hurry up. She leaves the room and heads back downstairs as a drowsy Seiji follows. She hops onto the couch and curls up getting comrtable.

The older woman looks down at the Vulpix and then up at her son. She holds back a giggle as she finishes setting the table for breakfast. Seiji stumbles down the stairs, yawns, and sits down at the table with an irritated look on his face.

Daisuke brushes his hair even though there isn't much hair to brush. He puts on a pair of black cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with a Pokéball on it. He looks all over his room through the pile of clothes to find a pair of socks. After a few minutes of searching, he manages to find a pair that are relatively clean. He slips them on and slips on a pair of sneakers. Eevee hops up on his shoulders and nuzzles his cheek. He heads downstairs and sits at the table next to his brother. He looks over and starts laughing.

Seiji looks at his brother and gives him a cross look. "Oh, shut up, Daisuke."

Daisuke tries to stop laughing but ends up laughing harder. "Looks like Trixie-chan got you good this time."

Seiji groans and turns away his face that is thoroughly scratched up. He hears his Scyther coming downstairs. He turns around in his chair to see that his Scyther shares the same facial marking that he does.

Daisuke laughs even harder when he sees the Scyther. "You two match! Hahahahahaha!"

Seiji and Scyther both glare at Daisuke. Their mother finishes setting food on the table and looks over at Daisuke. "Please stop laughing at your brother. Be thankful that it wasn't you." She says as she sits down in her seat. "Make sure you eat everything. We have a big day today. You're going to be very busy." She picks up her chopsticks and starts eating. The two brothers look away from each other and start eating their rice.

They all hear a knock at the front door. Seiji and Daisuke's mom pushes her chair back and stands up to answer the door. She opens the door and smiles. "Ohayo, Rina-chan! How are you this morning?" She hugs Rina. "Please, come in. You're just in time for breakfast."

"Thank you, Watanabe-san." She looks at Daisuke and Seiji. "Ohayo, Daisuke-kun. Ohayo, Seiji-kun." She sits down at the table taking off her bag and grabs the pair of chopsticks sitting in from of her.

They both tell her good morning and continue eating. Minutes pass in silence and then she looks up at them. "Are you both excited for today?"

They just shrug their shoulders and continue eating.

"What's wrong with you two?" She looks them over and starts giggling when she sees Seiji's face. "Oh. I see. Bad wake up call? Don't feel bad. Vixy put another hole in my shirt." The Scyther comes up to her and nuzzles her. "Oh! You got scratched up too!" She reaches in her bag and pulls out some medicine to put on it. "There you go." She pets him on the head and gives him a Pokémon treat. "Good boy."

The rest of the breakfast is quiet as Rina hurriedly finishes her food. She picks up her empty bowl and plate and takes them to the sink. She sets them down softly as they make a soft clank. She walks back into the dining room and looks at the two males still slowly eating.

"Come on, guys. Hurry up. We have a lot to do today. You two remind me of Slakoths." They ignore her comment and she sighs. "Fine. I will go ahead of you then. Vixy-chan and I have a routine to practice one last time."

"Thank you for breakfast, Watanabe-san!" She says as she grabs her bag and puts it on across her body.

"Anytime dear. Tell your mother that I said hi." She says in a sweet tone.

"I will!" She says as she waves. "Come on, Vixy-chan." She bends to down to pick up the Vulpix.

Vixy stands up and jumps into Rina's arms. Rina opens the door and leave the house. She walks past the trees and into the courtyard. People are seen all over the town moving, setting up booths and attractions, and cooking food. The rich smell of sweets and grilled fills the air.

"Mmm. That all smells good. We're going to eat a lot this year again, aren't we Vixy-chan?" The Vulpix nods and barks happily in response. "Well, lets go practice our routine one last time."

_'I hope we do well this year.'_ She thinks to herself as they head to the corner of town where there practicing area is.

~Back at Seiji and Daisuke's house~

Seiji and Daisuke finish eating minutes after Rina leaves. They have finally cooled down about being upset with each other. Their mom picks up their dishes and carries them to the kitchen. She sets them in the sink and walks back into the living room. The boys have moved to the couch watching a news program on the television about Team Rocket.

"Shouldn't you boys be helping Rina-chan?" Their mother asks as she turns off the television.

"She's just practicing some routine for the festival. She doesn't need our help until later." Daisuke says.

Their mother gives them a stern look. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. She has been working on this routine for months. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she wanted to show you two her routine? To get her friends' opinions?"

"Oh. I never thought of it like that." Seiji repiles.

"See?" Their mother says. "Now, go find her. I don't like the idea of her being alone. There are going to be a lot of people from out of town here this weekend. You never know who could pop up."

The both nod and stand up. The walk to the door to leave when Ms. Watanabe stops them. "Are you showing off your pajamas today, Seiji-kun?"

Seiji looks down and realizes that he hasn't even gotten dressed yet. He rushes upstairs to change clothes. He changes into a t-shirt with a Scyther on it and a pair of black cargo shorts similar to his brother's. He slips on a pair of socks out of his top dresser drawer and slips on a pair of black sneakers. He looks in the mirror making sure his hair is behaving today as he brushes it out. He sets the brush down and grabs his bag heading downstairs.

They both tell their mother good-bye then leave followed by Eevee and Scyther. Eevee barks to be picked up. Daisuke picks her up, and she sits on his shoulder content. They wander around town for a few minutes watching everyone around working. Daisuke looks up at Trixie petting her. She starts growling as a couple of people shove past them almost knocking him down.

"Watch it!" The person says as he turns to look at Daisuke.

Daisuke turns to face him, Trixie still growling at the man and woman pair staring back at them. The man standing in front of them has medium length dark brown hair pulled back by a hair band. He is tall and slender with a handsome face. He has a smirk on his face and drops his sunglasses to look at them better showing off his bright green eyes. He is wearing black pants and a white sleeveless t-shirt.

"Yeah, you twerp. Watch where you're going next time." The woman next to him says as she eyes him. The woman has long black hair flowing down her back. Her dark brown eyes, that if it wasn't for the sunlight would look black, pierce into him. She is dressed in a black shirt and a white tank top that hugs her bust.

Seiji puts his hand on Daisuke's shoulder to stop him before he could even speak. "We're sorry. We'll be sure to watch where we're going next time. Come on, Daisuke-kun, lets go."

"But-" Daisuke starts.

"Lets go, Rina-chan is waiting on us." He says trying to pull his brother away from the confrontation.

"Fine." He says as he walks off.

Seiji follows behind him. The couple watches them for a while and then continues going the way they were heading before. Seiji and Daisuke move out of earshot of the couple and start talking again.

"Why did you stop me?" Daisuke asks.

"Because," Seiji says, "we don't need to cause any trouble right now. Not today. Today is a very important day for the town. You know that. An incident like this would make the news and our festival might get shut down. Besides, you don't need to stoop down to their level anyway. People like that just do stuff like that to rile you up anyway."

Daisuke thinks and then finally replies after a couple of minutes of silence. "I guess you're right."

They continue walking towards the north area of town. They begin to hear music and voices.

"Alright, Vixy-chan, are you ready to begin?" Rina says as she fixes Vixy's costume. "This will be your first time trying this in the actual costume. Mine isn't quite done yet but Morimoto-san said she would be done with it soon." The Vulpix nods.

Seiji and Daisuke walk through the trees on the outskirts of town and see Rina and Vixy. They stop and Seiji holds his finger up to his lips to tell the others to be quiet. They crouch down behind the bushes where they can't be seen.

"Why are we hiding?" Daisuke whispers.

"Because, we don't want to interrupt her right now. We may mess her up. We'll just watch this way." Seiji whispers back.

Rina picks up her radio and sets it up on a tree branch propped up against the trunk. The music starts playing and Rina stands next to Vulpix. They start dancing and twirling beautiful, multicolor ribbons that shine in the light of the sun through the trees. They go through their first routine flawlessly. The song ends and Rina smiles. She takes the ribbon from Vixy's mouth and pauses the music.

"Okay, now for the real trick. Vixy-chan can you-" She stops abruptly when she hears a twig break. "What was that?"

Vixy growls sniffing the air. She stops growling after she catches a scent and rushes into the bushes. After a few second a yelp was heard. Seiji and Daisuke jump up. Daisuke still yelping. Rina looks them over and gives out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, guys. It's just you. Don't scare me like that." She looks at their knees covered in dirt. "Why were you guys crouching in the dirt like that?"

"We-" Seiji starts.

Daisuke cuts him off, "We weren't doing anything weird or creepy or anything like that."

She looks down at Vixy who runs back towards her and raises her eyebrow. "Riiiiiiight. Well, umm, I don't know what to say to that." She leans down and picks up Vixy whispering to her, "They sure are weird." The Vulpix nods in response.

~Hours later~

Seiji and Daisuke watch people pass by their mother's booth. The crowds are bigger this year than they were any previous year. They both sigh with boredom. They had been sitting her selling food for a couple of hours now. They decided to take the first shift that way their mother could enjoy part of the festival.

"I wonder how Rina-chan is doing?" Daisuke asks. "She has to be having more fun than us."

"You're telling me. She's lucky. She doesn't have to worry about booths. She just gets to do a little dance. We didn't even get to finish watching it. She shooed us away." Seiji says and he props his head up on his hands watching the families walk by.

Their mother shows back up a few minutes later, her arms full. She sets them down behind them and motions for them to stand up.

"You two can go now," she says. "I did more than enough shopping. Rina-chan's performance starts in a few minutes, you two should go watch her."

They both stand up and stretch.

"That sounds great. Better than sitting here watching everyone else enjoy the festivities." Daisuke says.

"Then go enjoy them. I'll man the booth the rest of the night." She says as she pushes them out of the booth. "Now, go. I don't want to see you two until the festival is over."

"Okay." They both say as they leave and push their way through the crowds towards the clearing where Rina was setting up.

Rina finishes setting up her area making sure the safety rope was set up firmly. A crowd starts to form around her. She sees Daisuke and Seiji walk towards her area and waves to them. She stretches and makes sure her kimono is straight. The wind blows a nice breeze hitting her face that had a couple of beads of sweat from the humidity. A few strands of hair stick to her. She pushes them back behind her ear, the rest of her hair pinned back out of her face.

The crowd continues to form as the clock hits 9:00. The mayor comes out of the darkness with a microphone in hand. He stands next to Rina at about the same height. He is a short man standing at a mere 5 foot 5 inches. His short, slicked back hair turning a salt and pepper color. That is the only thing that gives away his age though. His face is still bright and young. He curls his mustache in his fingers and clears his throat tapping the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone! Thank you for joining us for another Cherry Blossom Festival. This marks the twenty-fifth one under my leadership."

The crowd applauds and cheers. Rina looks into the crowd and sees a few familiar faces and a plethora of unfamiliar faces. She swallows trying to not be nervous. _'You've been practcing this for months now. Don't get nervous now. You can do this. You have Vixy-chan with you.' _She thinks to herself as the mayor continues his speech.

"And now, without further ado, the whole reason you have gathered here. Please give a round of applause for the town of Sakura's very own, Hana Rina!" The mayor steps out of the circle as the crowd claps their hands and applauds.

Rina and Vixy stand side by side and the music starts playing. The first few chords play and they stand still. The music picks up and they both start moving to the music. Their bodies move gracefully to the music flowing in complete unison. The ribbons in Rina's hands and Vixy's teeth shine brightly in the lights of the fires around them. The crowd stares in awe as the music continues on drowning out the sound of the cameras clicking.

Seiji and Daisuke watch her carefully. Her body movements are mesmerizing. The melody from the song soothes them all with its soft sound. The song ends and the crowd applauds. Rina and Vixy bow. Rina reaches down and Vixy drops the ribbon into her hand. She walks over to the mayor and grabs the microphone from him. She turns back to the crowd and smiles brightly.

"Thank you everyone. Now, next we have a routine that we have practiced thoroughly. It is quite dangerous so please, stand back."

She walks back over to the mayor handing him the microphone. She takes off her kimono placing it on the pile of props on the ground. Underneath, she has on a tight bodysuit similar to that of a gymnast. She reaches down and switches ribbons. She holds up three rainbow batons with black ribbons on the ends. She holds them out as Vixy uses Ember on them lighting the ribbons on the ends on fire. She gives the smaller one to Vixy and holds the other two in her hands. The crowd looks in awe and some of them let out gasps.

The music begins again. This time the music is very pumped and upbeat unlike the melodic music before. Vixy flips her baton up and jumps up to catch it between her teeth again. She continues to do this as she dances. Rina twirls hers around. She throws them up in the air catching them behind her back as they fall back down. The crowd starts applaud as they continue the routine. They dance around each other flipping, throwing, and twirling their batons. The music comes to the last few seconds.

Rina throws her batons in the air as Vixy jumps into her hands using them as a springboard to somersault upwards. Her batons come down. The crowd holds their breath as she catches the first one blowing the fire out. The second one come down at the same time as Vixy. Rina holds out both hands. She catches Vixy in her left hand and the second baton in her right hand blowing out the fire. The song ends and the crowd cheers. Rina blows out the fire on Vixy's baton. Rina and Vixy bow again smiling brightly and high-fiving/pawing each other.

She walks back over to get the microphone again when the lights go out all around the festival. Some screams of surprise are heard all around the festival. Everyone squints their eyes trying to adjust to darkness. Seiji and Daisuke try to move forward in the crowd as their Pokémon both start to make noises that something isn't right. The crowd is too thick for them to move far before they start getting pushed back by the people stumbling to move.

Vixy starts to growl as her fur stands on end. Rina holds onto her tightly as the faint shadow of what looks like a person forms in front of her. The person steps over the safety rope and applauds.

"My, my. What a wonderful performance. Very nice. You would make a great addition to our group." He says as he laughs and smiles a menacingly smile that she could make out in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" She says as she steps back bracing herself.

He walks up to her and grabs her arm smiling even bigger. "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

Chapter Two: The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. All human characters (except Junsar-san/Officer Jenny) are my creation and cannot be used with my permission. Thank you!

Rina tries to pull away from the man that has latched onto her arm. His grip stays concrete on her arm. She continues to struggle but to no avail. Vicky flares up and jumps out of Rina's arms landing on the man's face. She scratches his face and jumps back into Rina's arms as he lets go. He places his hands on his face and lets out a yell.

"Good job, Vixy-chan. Let's go." She turns to run and bumps into a woman. Rina and Vixy fall backwards onto the ground landing with a soft thud.

"Didn't I tell you that you need to stop flirting with women? It always ends badly for you." She says as she laughs.

He glares at her and responds in a stern voice, his hands still on his scratched face. "Stop laughing and get her."

Rina jumps up quickly but not quick enough. The woman grabs her by the hair that had fallen out of its clips during the fall. Rina winces and groans as she gets pulled back by her hair.

"That is such a cheap move. Let me go." She struggles but the grip on her hair gets tighter.

"You and your Pokémon are coming with us. The boss is really looking forward to you." The woman says smiling.

"Boss? For what?" She says as she sees a small blur in the corner of her eyes.

"For Team Rocket of course. You're a very valuable commodity."

Vixy runs behind the woman and jumps onto her slightly bent over back. She digs her claws into her scratching her and ripping her top. She jumps on top of her head using it to springboard back down to Rina.

"Bitch!" She lets go of Rina's hair as she jumps up to grab her back that is now bleeding.

Rina moves back and looks around the area frantically thinking about what all she has with her. She looks over the props and gets an idea. She runs over to them and grabs a hoop from the pile.

"Vixy-chan use Ember." She says as she holds it up in front of her.

The Vulpix uses Ember on the hoop and the rods on it start to light up in flames. Part of the crowd stops running and stops to turn and look at them. Seiji and Daisuke continue trying to push their way through the crowd to get to her. Scyther and Eevee duck through the crowd and head towards Rina slowly trying their best not to get stepped on or pushed back.

"Vixy-chan," Rina says, "Be on your guard." She holds the flaming hoop in front of her as if she was holding out a shield.

"I don't understand." The man says as he brings his bloody hands down from his face. "She isn't supposed to be a trainer." He pulls out a Poké ball. It grows in size in his hand.

"Guess we'll have to actually fight this one." The woman says as she pulls out a Poké ball from her bra.

"Come forth, Arcanine." The man says as the Pokémon comes forth from the Poké ball.

"Come join the party, Victreebel." The woman says as hers comes out as well.

"Two against one, huh? Figures. Slime balls like you can't possibly play fair." Rina says as she looks over the Pokémon. She knows that she's very inexperienced, and she has no chance of winning normally. _'Think Rina, think. How can you defeat two Pokémon that are stronger than your one? If I had some help this wouldn't be such an issue. Dammit.' _

"We're villains," she laughs. "What villains ever play fair? Now, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. Your choice. You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"Not anymore, she isn't." A man's voice is heard from the darkness, and he walks over the rope towards Rina. The voice sounded very familiar to her. She hasn't heard that voice in over a year.

"Michio-kun!" She says as her face brightens up.

The teenage boy stands tall next to her. His medium length purple hair is pulled back into a ponytail keeping it out of his face. His black pants hug his long, slender legs while his black shirt contours to his slight muscular build. He pulls his pocket watch out of the rich purple vest over his shirt. He clicks it open and smiles saying as he looks down at it, "Wow. I have amazing timing as always it seems."

"Who the hell is this kid?" The man says with a skeptical look on his face.

"It doesn't matter. He's just some punk kid from this rink dink town. He can't do anything. Go forth, Victreebel! Use bind on them!"

"Dodge it, Vixy-chan!" She says as she fights it back with the flames on her hoop. "Not a big fan of fire, are you?" She says to the Pokémon trying to grab her.

Michio jumps back dodging the vines coming towards him. He pulls out two Poké balls clicking both of them open to release two Pokémon. A Vaporeon and a Sandslash come out of the Poké balls. Michio looks at his Pokémon with a serious look.

"Vapor-kun! Slash-kun! Dodge the vines!"

Both Pokémon nod and jump out of the way of the vines coming from Victreebel.

"Hmph. Don't think that your sad, little Pokémon can help you. We are trained professionals. You can't defeat us." The woman says as she pushes her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

Michio smiles a toothy smile. "Vapor-kun use Quick Attack on Arcanine! Slash-kun dig underground!"

The Vaporeon moves quickly and slams its feet into the Arcanine. Arcanine slides back some almost bumping into the man right behind him. Vapor flips back after using Arcanine's face as leverage landing softly on his feet. Vapor runs back to Michio and holds its ground awaiting the next command from its trainer. He starts to growl at his opponents whom he gets a strange vibe from that he didn't like. Sandslash, with rapid speed, digs and disappears underground.

The man looks over at his companion. "Kyoko-san! Put them to sleep!"

He takes a couple of steps back and covers his face with his arm.

"What does he mean by put us to sleep?" Rina says as she steps back holding the flaming hoop even tighter in her hands.

Kyoko points towards Rina and Michio. "Use Sleep Powder on them!"

The Victreebel flaps its leaves as a sparkling, blue powder comes out of its mouth. The small amount of wind from it flapping its leaf limbs pushes the powder towards them. Rina and Michio cover their mouths as they try not to breathe it in.

Kyoko laughs, "Great idea, Takeshi-kun! She will be ours now!"

"Vapor-kun!" Michio yells through his jacket sleeve. "Use Rain Dance!"

The Vaporeon starts to move in a graceful way as if dancing. The night sky gets darker as clouds begin to form blocking out the moon and the stars. A few drops of rain start to fall. Rina tosses her hoop at them while they are distracted by the incoming rain. It hits Victreebel in the head, the flames slightly burning it. The rain starts to pour down harder and the flames on the hoop are extinguished. The rain washes away the sleep powder in the air making it breathable again. Rina picks up Vulpix and holds her tightly in her arms trying to shield her from the rain.

A scowl forms on Takeshi's face as he looks up at the sky steadily releasing more rain. "Arcanine! Use Agility!" The Arcanine starts to relax, its body becoming lighter and faster.

"Defensive moves, I see?" Michio says in a condescending tone. "Vapor-kun! Use Water Gun!"

A stream of water shoots out of Vapor's mouth towards Arcanine.

"Arcanine, dodge it!"

Arcanine shifts to the side dodging the stream of water.

"Now, Arcanine, use Thunder Fang!"

The Arcanine quickly moves as lightning flashes through the sky followed by loud crackling. Rina catches the blur of the Pokémon pass by.

"Vapor-kun, dodge it!"

Vaporeon shifts to move out of the way but doesn't move fast enough. The Arcanine's mouth begins to glow yellow as his fangs dig into Vapor's tail. A yellow light shines as electricity flows through the Vaporeon from Arcanine's fangs. Vaporeon falls down and struggles to get up stumbling around. Arcanine lets go of the Vaporeon's tail as the Pokémon continues to struggle to stand up.

"Looks like your Vaporeon is paralyzed. What a shame." Takeshi says in a sly tone.

"Dammit! Vapor-kun! You can do it! Fight through it!" Michio says as he thinks. _'Dammit. What am I going to do? Slash-kun is still underground but the rain will hurt him a little bit. If the Rain Dance stops then the powder from Victreebel will become an issue again. Plus, Arcanine is a lot faster right now.'_

He looks down at the ground starting to form muddy water puddles from all of the rain. He notices his feet starting to sink into the ground. _'That's it!'_

Michio yells out. "Slash-kun! Use Defense Curl!"

The Sandslash underground curls itself into a ball, its outer hide toughening.

"Now, who's the one using defensive moves? You won't even let your Pokémon surface." Takeshi says grinning mischievously at Michio.

Michio smiles and says, "Don't worry. He will soon enough. Fire types are weak against ground types."

"Arcanine get ready to dodge!"

"Slash-kun, use rapid spin on Victreebel!"

Kyoko opens her mouth but before words can even come out, Slash pops out of the ground, still curled in a ball, spinning rapidly knocking into Victreebel causing it to fall over.

"Now, use Fury Cutter!"

Slash opens up from its defensive position. His claws start to glow a light tan color and his arms move back and forth quickly cutting into Victreebel. Slash lands on the ground in front of Victreebel glowing tan marks forming all over Victreebel's body. He jumps back underground through its tunnel and pops back up next to Michio.

"Good job! Now, use Swift on them all!"

Slash stands back on his hind legs and white and yellow stars form around him. He brings his arms towards his body and then pushes them back out causing the stars to shoot out in front of him spreading and hitting Arcanine and Victreebel before they can react. Arcanine and Victreebel begin sinking into the muddy ground unable to keep their footing.

"This is impossible!" Takeshi says as he bites down on his lower lip in anger. "We have to get the girl!"

The rain continues to fall hitting Vapor and causing him to glow light blue. He stands up as the rain washes away the paralysis. He barks happily and has a determined look on his face. Michio looks down to see Vapor stand up.

"Feeling better, Vapor-kun?" The Vaporeon barks happily again in response. "Good. Now, lets try this again, use Water Gun on Arcanine!"

Vaporeon opens his mouth and water spirals out in a stream and heads towards Arcanine.

"Dodge it again!" Takeshi yells in a stern tone.

Arcanine tries to dodge but when he tries to move, his foot falls through a hole in the slick ground. The mud around his leg suctions it down into the ground. The Arcanine struggles to pull his leg out and lets out a yelp.

"What the hell?" Takeshi says as he looks down baffled. "Pull your leg out! It's just mud."

"That's where you're wrong." He looks over at Rina. "Rina-chan, step back." Rina nods and steps back putting distance between herself and Michio.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoko asks as she tries to get her Victreebel to stand back up.

"You know what ground type Pokémon love to do?" Michio says smiling.

"Is that even a question?!" She responds in anger. "Get up, Victreebel!"

Takeshi stares at Michio with a blank look and then his face changes to a serious look when things click in his brain. "Dig." He says. "They love to dig."

"Bingo. Slash-kun! Magnitude!"

Slash jumps into the air, curling into a ball, spinning fast, and glowing completely in a light tan color. He slams back down to the ground landing on his feet and one paw into the ground. The ground starts to shake all around them and the ground beneath Team Rocket and their Pokémon starts to crumble.

"Arcanine! Get out and get us out of here."

The Pokémon struggles to pull his leg out and can't. Arcanine, Takeshi, and Kyoko all sink into the ground falling into a large hole under the surface ground. Both members of Team Rocket yell out as they hit the ground. Takeshi falls on top of Arcanine and softens his fall a little. They look around trying to adjust their vision to newly darkness. Victreebel sinks its roots into the ground to hold on and not fall.

"Vapor-kun, Aurora Beam on him!"

Vapor opens his mouth again a blue-ish green light forming from within. He lets out a beautiful, rainbow colored beam that hits Victreebel head on. The beam freezes the rain falling around it and starts freezing Victreebel knocking it unconscious. Victreebel loses its grip on the already soft soil and falls into the hole landing on top of Kyoko and Takeshi. Both of them let out grunts and groans as he rests on top of them.

"Get off of me, you fat ass." Kyoko starts yelling at the Pokémon. "When we get out of here, you're going on a diet!"

"Will you shut up and stop yelling every two seconds?" He says in a muffled voice.

"Make me!" She yells at him struggling to get out from under Victreebel.

They both continue arguing as the crowd starts cheering. Scyther and Eevee emerge from the crowd and dash towards Rina. They both nuzzle up to her and start making concerned sounds. She smiles and pets them.

"I'm okay. No worries. Are you okay, Vixy-chan?" She says as she looks down at Vixy. Vixy nods and barks happily jumping out of her arms onto the ground to nuzzle up to Trixie. Rina shifts her vision over to Michio who has pulled out his Pokégear.

"Yes, Suiren Police Department? We have some members of Team Rocket here captured."

The operator on the other end replies, "Roger that. We have fixed in on your Pokégear location. An officer will be there right away."

"Thank you." He hangs up his Pokégear and turns to look at Rina with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Hai." She nods. "I'm okay. My arm hurts a little from being grabbed but that's not important right now." She hugs him tightly. "I missed you. Thank you for coming today."

He hugs her back tightly and places his hands on her shoulders pushing her back after a few moments. He pushes back her soaked hair sticking to her face behind her ear. "I missed you too. I didn't think I would make it back in time." His green eyes look deep into her pools of blue. The rain starts to subside as Seiji and Daisuke run up to them. They stop to catch their breath when they reach them.

"Are you okay, Rina-chan?" Seiji asks as he starts to catch his breath.

"I'm okay." She says pulling away completely from Michio turning towards them. "No thanks to you two." She says as she crosses her arms.

"We couldn't get through the crowd." Daisuke says in their defense.

"Whatever." Rina says. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is those two going to jail for a long time."

Rina slowly makes her way over to the hole to look down it. The sounds of arguing and Kyoko yelling keep coming from the hole. She stops before getting too close as the sound of sirens and a motorcycle sound.

A Growlithe hops out of the sidecar and barks. A woman takes off her helmet letting out her medium length green hair. She reaches into her side pouch pulling out her officer cap placing it back on her head. Daisuke stares at her with a mesmerized look. She stands tall in navy heels that didn't look fit to be worn by an officer. His gaze runs up her long, slender legs that were fitted tightly in her navy mini skirt. Her shirt hugged all of her curves in all of the right places making her breasts seem fuller than her frame suggested.

"She's beautiful." Daisuke says as stars and hearts form in his eyes.

The officer walks over to them, Growlithe following suit. "Don't worry everyone! I have the situation under control!" Her heel catches in the soft ground and she stumbles.

Rina's face turns skeptical. _'Under control? Riiiiight.'_ She pats Daisuke on the back. "She is all yours."

The officer steps over the safety rope now lying on the ground, the posts that were holding it up, unearthed. She looks at the large hole in the ground and shines her flashlight down it to see Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

"So, how do you know they are Team Rocket?" She says as she shines the light in their faces. "How do I know that you guys aren't Team Rocket?"

_'Is she really serious?'_ Rina thinks to herself.

"Junsar-san, you know I'm not Team Rocket. You know I despise them." Michio says.

"Hmm." She looks over at Michio and recognizes him. "Oh! Ryusaki-kun! I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you before. I guess you all check out then." She clicks off the flash light.

"My name is Watanabe Daisuke." Daisuke says in a dazed voice.

The officer stands there with a blank look on her face and ignores him causing Seiji to hold back a snicker. The sound of more sirens are heard as police cars arrive. More officers come out of the cars and head over to the site of the hole. After a few minutes, they manage to get Team Rocket and their Pokémon out of the hole. They promptly cuff them and start to cart them off.

"Wait!" Rina says as she runs up to the police car as they push Takeshi's head down to get him into the car.

He looks up at her the scratches still on his face. Dried blood slowly turning brown streaked across his face.

"Why were you after me?" She questions him.

He smiles and says in a creepy tone. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you. You'll find out then." He laughs and they shut the car door.

Michio walks up to her from behind. "So, why were they after you?"

Rina shakes her head at the cop cars drive away. 'I don't know. He said he would be back and that's when I would find out. Earlier they said that I was a commodity. What did he mean by that?"

They hear a voice call out from behind them. "I think I may have an answer for that."


	3. Chapter 3: The True Beginning

Chapter Three: The True Beginning

Rina turns around to see a woman with long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. She is dressed in a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath that is a bit tight in the chest. The black goes well with her white skirt making for a nice contrast. She adjusts her glasses which hid her crystal, blue eyes.

"Okaasan?" Rina asks with a shocked look on her face. "I didn't think you were going to make it back in time."

"I didn't either until I heard the sirens and rushed down here on Miyabi-kun." The Ninetails sits down next to her and barks happily. She pets him on the head softly and a serious look forms on her face. "Rina-chan, come back to the lab with me. We need to have a discussion about all of this where no one else can hear."

Michio looks at the older woman with a serious look. "I want to know what's going on as well, Hana-sensei." His gaze shifts to Rina and then back to her mother. "They wanted Rina-chan, and I want to know why."

Rina's mother sighs and then says, "Fine, Michio-kun. Come with us back to the lab then. It's been ages since you've been there."

She turns to Miyabi, and he stands up slightly slouching to make it easier for Professor Hana to get on his back. She slips one leg across him and straddles his back. He stands up, and she wraps her arms around his neck to hold on as he starts sprinting to the laboratory north of town on the hill.

"She ran off again before even really saying anything. I swear, that mother of mine." Rina says as Daisuke and Seiji run up to her, Trixie and Scyther right behind them.

"Was that your mom?" Seiji asks as he catches his breath.

"Yeah." Rina says. "Michio-kun and I are going to the lab. She said she has stuff to talk to us about regarding Team Rocket." She looks at both of them. "You should go check on your mom. Don't worry about me."

"But we want to know what's going on." Daisuke says as he braces his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Don't worry. I will tell you guys later. Now, go. She may be hurt." Rina says as she gives them a stern look.

"Fine." Seiji sighs. "Come on, Daisuke-kun."

They both stand up all the way and turn back around heading towards their mother's booth. Rina turns to Michio. He looks down at her and smiles.

"Well, I don't have any Pokémon that we can ride so I think we're hoofing it." He says as he grips his bag tighter. "But first." He pulls some Pokémon treats out of his pocket and hands one to Vixy, Vapor, and Slash. "You guys—" Vixy glares at him as she eats her treat. "And girl…" She smiles at this and eats contently. "Anyway, you all did very well tonight. I am proud of all of you. Now, you guys deserve a nice rest."

He pulls the two Poké Balls out of his pocket. The Pokémon finish their treats and a red light connects them to their Poké Balls pulling them into the balls. He puts them back on his belt in the ball holsters.

"Shall we go then?" Rina says as she picks Vixy up and cradles her safely in her arms.

"Yeah. Let's go." He says as they start walking past the houses.

They walk in silence for a few minutes following the light off his Pokégear in the surrounding darkness. The lights still haven't come back on since Team Rocket killed them. The faint sound of a Hoothoot echoes through the trees. Their footsteps make soft squishing sounds in the wet ground caused from the earlier used Rain Dance. Their clothes squelch as they walk.

"I kinda wished I had changed clothes first. I'm soaking wet." She wrings out the top of her skintight outfit that the water had caused to stick to her.

"Yeah, it's really not comfortable…" His sentence trails off as he looks down at her wringing out her clothes. The tight clothes molds to her shape accentuating her curves. He gulps loudly making her look up at him.

"Is something wrong, Michio-kun?" Her voice switches to a teasing one. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

He starts stammering while trying to not think about her breasts in her shirt, "N—no. You know that I'm not. Anyway, we're almost there."

Lights shine from a clearing in the trees. On top of the large hill stands a white two story house surrounded by a white picket fence. A pond in the yard reflects the moonlight, rippling as a Poliwag swims from one lily pad to another. The two teenagers hear low croaking sounds coming from the pond along with splashing. The sound of a xylophone sounds as a Kricketot crosses the path in front of them rubbing it antennae together.

Rina pushes up the latch to the gate and pushes it open. The gate swings inward as they step into the yard. She latches the gate back behind them. They get a better look at the pond to see a couple of Poliwag playing in the pond as Magikarp and Goldeen splash at them. Rina giggles as she watches the small Pokémon. Vixy barks and Rina sets her down.

"Don't get lost." Rina says as Vixy runs over to the other Pokémon. "And play nice!"

Vixy barks again acknowledging her. Rina and Michio walk up the cobblestone pathway to the door. Rina reaches out to the open the door when it opens by itself. Her mother stands in the doorway looking at them with the same serious look.

"Come in, children." She says in a cold tone.

"Okaasan, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Rina asks concerned as they step inside the lab's lobby area.

"I'm just tired, sweetie. I was worried sick about you when I saw the lights in town go out." She says as she yawns. She points to the sofa in the living area. "Please, sit down. This is a lot to swallow."

Michio and Rina slip off their soaked shoes and Rina sneezes. "Okaasan, I'm soaked. Can we change?"

Her mother turns to her and gives her a close look. "You two really are soaked. Gomen ne. I was so tired that I didn't realize. Yes. Go change clothes." Her gaze turns to Michio. "I don't have anything that would fit you anymore unless you want to try my assistant's spare uniform."

"Isn't your assistant a girl?" He says with a skeptical look on his face.

"It's the best I can offer." Professor Hana says.

He looks at Rina who is stifling a laugh. "We never speak of this. Ever."

Rina nods as she heads upstairs with a large smile on her face. She strides down the hallway towards the spare bedroom her mom usually stays in when she works late. She opens the door and flips on the light switch. The bright light turns on illuminating the room. The room only contains the bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Her mom's bed is nicely made, the green and yellow comforter reminding her of the Bellossom comforter she used to have as a child.

She walks into the room and strides over to the dresser. She opens the top dresser drawer pulling out her extra bra and panties that she keeps stashed away there for emergencies. She also grabs a pair of black, knee high socks with Pikachu on them. She closes it and bends down opening the bottom drawer. She pulls out a ruffled blue jean skirt, black undershorts, and a black tank top. She reaches behind her to unzip her outfit. She gets the zipper half way down and it gets stuck.

"Dammit. I can't get it loose." She heads over to the doorway yelling out of it, "Mom! I need help!"

Her mother sighs and looks over at Michio. He is standing against the wall with a frustrated look on his face. He had changed into a tight black shorts and a black tight shirt that barely covered his flat stomach all the way.

"Can you please go help her? It's probably something simple that you can help with. I am too exhausted right now to go up the stairs." She says in an exhausted tone.

"Yes, Hana-sensei." He moves from his position against the wall and walks up the stairs.

Rina turns back to the dresser looking in the mirror. She picks up the brush and starts brushing her hair. She cringes as the bristles stick to the wet tangles that have formed in her hair. She yanks on the brush trying to get her hair to release it when it slings out of her hand and flies across the room sliding under the bed. She sighs and drops down to her hands and knees.

Michio walks into the room to see Rina bent over on the floor. His face turns flush as she reaches under the bed stretching her back out more. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

'_Wow, her ass is amazing...I mean, no. Say something, dammit.'_ He thinks to himself.

Rina reaches her brush and grasps it in her hand. She crawls backwards from under the bed, gripping it as she stands up. She turns around and jumps back falling onto the bed as she sees Michio standing there.

"Oh my Arceus. Don't do that. You scared me!" She says as she sits up. "What are you doing up here? I could have been naked."

'_Oh, the horrible luck.'_ He thinks in a sarcastic tone. "Your mom sent me up here to help you. She said she can't right now. What do you need?" He says out loud.

"Well," she starts as her face turns red. "My zipper is stuck." She stands up and turns her back to him reaching her hand behind her to her zipper. "I started to get it but it got stuck."

His face turns as even brighter red. "Oh. Okay." He says in a nonchalant tone trying to hide his nervousness. He walks over to her and places his hand on her back. _'She's so soft.'_ He grabs a hold of the zipper and sees that it's caught on her bra underneath.

"It's caught on your bra." He says suppressing a nervous swallow.

"How are you going to get it unstuck?" She asks, her face crimson red now. _'He's so close to me. He's so nonchalant about this though. It figures. I'm probably still just a kid to him.'_

He looks it over again. "To prevent doing damage to your bra, I'm going to have to unhook it." He pauses then says quickly, "But if you don't want me to—"

She cuts him off saying, "Go ahead. I need to get this off. I'm freezing."

He nods and his hands start shaking as he unhooks her bra. He reaches under the outfit right where the zipper is stuck and pulls the fabric of her bra out of the zippers teeth. His hand glides slowly across her back making her shiver. He pulls his hand away shaking his head furiously to get rid of the thoughts swimming in his mind. He takes the zipper in his hand again slowly unzipping her outfit. He makes it all the way down her back stopping right before her pelvic line. He quickly lets go and turns to leave the room.

"A—arigato!" She says as he waves his hand to her in response.

Michio steps out of the room keeping his composure until he's in the hallway where he slumps against the wall. His heart races in his chest as he tries to get the site of her bare back out of his mind. He grips his hand and still feels her soft, fair skin beneath his.

'_This is cruel.'_

Rina shuts the door and slips off the outfit still thinking about Michio's hands on her back. She takes off her unhooked bra and pulls down her panties tossing them onto the pile of clothes she has forming on the floor. She steps into her new pair of white underwear pulling them up to rest on her hips. She pulls up her black undershorts followed by her jean skirt. She grabs her bra and slips it on followed by the shirt that she pulls over her head. She grabs her socks off the bed slinging them over her shoulder.

She picks up her soaking clothes off the floor and opens the door heading downstairs. She sits down on the couch next to Michio not making eye contact. Her mother stands up pacing around the room. She thinks for a few minutes as the room stays in silence. She sits back down and looks at them.

"Okay. Team Rocket, as you know, are evil and have a plot to enslave Pokémon for monetary gain. Everything about their organization is based on money. I have been working on an experiment that they want. I have my research notes safely hidden in multiple places where no one can find them. I refused to tell them where I hid the notes when they ran into me in Yuri Village. I fought them off, and they ran." She adjusts her glasses.

"Okay. So, you are researching something that they are after. You wouldn't talk so they came here to kidnap me?" Rina asks.

"They probably planned to use you for ransom to get the information." She says in response.

"That makes sense." Michio says. "That guy though. He had a look in his eyes that I didn't like."

"Guy?" Professor Hana asks. "I had two girls question me in Yuri Village. Hmm…" Her voice trails off as she begins to ponder. She looks over Rina and smiles. "I will be right back." She walks out of the room into her actual laboratory. After a few minutes, she comes back with a red device in her hand. She hands it to Rina who stares at it with a surprised look on her face.

"But, Okaasan, this is—" Rina starts.

"I know. It's a Pokédex. You usually get these at 16 in our region. I know that you're only 15, but I think that it's time that you started your own journey. You can be just like Michio-kun and help my research by filling up the pages." She says with a smile on her face.

Vixy walks through the small Pokémon door and shakes off the water as she walks in. She barks happily and runs up to Rina jumping into her lap. Rina pets her head.

"You and Vixy-chan have been together for ten years now. You two have formed a strong friendship and bond. I wanted you to learn that before you started becoming a trainer. Training is not just based off of strength but trust, loyalty, love, and friendship as well. You will do just fine."

Rina opens up her Pokédex which says in a female electronic voice, "Hello, and welcome. Please state your name, birth day, and age to register in the trainer list."

"Hana Rina, October 31st, 15 years old." She says to the Pokédex.

"Error. Age override from Hana-sensei required." It responds. Professor Hana puts a code into the Pokédex. "Override code accepted. Welcome to the world of Pokémon training. Would you like a tutorial?"

"No. Thank you." She says.

"You are very welcome, Hana-sama." It says.

Rina points the Pokédex at her Vulpix. It flashes and starts speaking as a picture of Vulpix appears on the screen, "Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks."

"Awesome!" Rina says as she looks up at her mom. "Thank you, Okaasan." Vixy jumps out of her lap as she stands up and hugs her.

Her mom also pulls out a pink Pokégear from her lab coat pocket. She places it in Rina's other hand. "My number is already in there if you need anything. Go on home for the night. I will have some more things prepared for you in the morning. Michio-kun, feel free to stay in our guest bedroom."

He stands up and nods. Rina smiles down at Vixy. "So, Vixy-chan, how does an adventure sound?" The Vulpix barks happily in response.

They both walk towards the door. Michio opens it to reveal Seiji and Daisuke behind the door. Rina looks them over.

"Really, guys?" She says as she shakes her head.

They both laugh nervously. She pushes past them and heads back to her house.

"Wait for us!" They both yell in unison.

They all walk to Rina's house. The brothers keep trying to talk to her but she ignores them. Once they get inside, she sits down on the couch motioning for them to have a seat as well. They all sit down in the surrounding chairs. She smiles big and brightly at them.

"I am guessing you heard all of that, correct?"

They both nod in response. Seiji says, "We weren't trying to eavesdrop. Our mom told us to make sure you were safe so we headed out there. We heard that you're going to be a Pokémon trainer."

"That I am." She says in a happy tone. "I am really excited to be able to travel like Michio-kun." She moves her gaze to Seiji and then to Daisuke. "Question is, do you want to join me?"

"Join you? But we don't want to be trainers." Daisuke says.

"You don't have to be a trainer." She says. "Daisuke-kun, I know that you want to be a specialized Eevee breeder and researcher."

"Well, yes, I do." He says.

"And Seiji-kun, you want to be a coordinator." She says as she turns to look at Seiji.

"I guess so. It's just a dream though. I never really thought about doing it." He says.

"Well, talk to your mom about it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you going off and leaving. Seiji-kun, you're 17 now, and Daisuke-kun, you're 16. You're pretty much grown. I'm 15 and I'm going to go live my dream. I've always wanted to help my mother with her research. One day, I have to take her place as the Professor in town. Come on. What do you guys say?"

They both look at each other then shrug. "Okay. We'll talk to our mother about it." Seiji says.

"If she is okay with us leaving, then we will keep you company." Daisuke says.

"Really?! Awesome guys!" Rina stands up and puts her fist up in the air. "Starting tomorrow, we get to leave this town and begin our journey together!"


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Catch

Chapter Four: Unexpected Catch

Rina's alarm sounds loudly throughout the room. She hits it with her pillow and sits up in her bed. She stretches and smiles. She slings the covers off of herself and stands up stretching again. Vixy yawns as she looks up at her from her spot on the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Vixy-chan!" She picks up the Vulpix and kisses her on the head. She sets her back down and starts rummaging through her room for items to pack. Vixy looks Rina over with a confused look. She shakes her head and lies back down curling back into a ball.

"Vixy-chan, please go wake up the boys!" Rina says as she trips over her shoes falling to the floor. "I'm okay."

Vixy stands up and opens her mouth to let out a large yawn. She hops off the bed and runs out the room. She heads down the hall into the guest bedroom. She jumps onto the bed and paws at Michio's face. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the small Vulpix sitting on his chest. He sits up pushing her back a bit into his lap.

"Ohayo, Vixy-chan." He pets her on the head, and she barks jumping off the bed. She shoots out the door and down the stairs.

He stretches and stands up. He looks across the hall watching Rina scurry around her room picking up things here and there. He smiles and walks over to his door shutting it. He strips off his pajamas tossing them in his bag. He picks up his freshly dried black shorts and slips them on. He puts on a tightly fitted black, sleeveless shirt as his ears perk up.

A scream echoes from Seiji and Daisuke's house. Rina shakes her head and smiles, "Well, they are up now."

After finally picking out an outfit that consists of a black, spaghetti strapped top and blue jean shorts, she gets dressed. She hops down the stairs happily putting on her socks as she goes down. She sees food, a box, and an envelope on the dining room table. She walks into the kitchen and picks up a bottle of water from the pantry. She heads back into the dining room where her food is waiting for her. She picks up the box and sets it in the chair next to hers. She makes herself a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon along with a bowl of rice. The food is still warm. It was made not too long ago.

She sits down and picks up the envelope as Michio comes down the stairs into the dining room. He sits down next to her fixing himself a plate. He glances over and notices the envelope in her hand. "What's that?"

"I don't know yet. My guess is Okaasan came by long enough to make some breakfast and drop this off. My name is on the front."

She sticks her chopstick in the top corner of the envelope and pulls it across opening it. She looks inside to find some money and a note. She pulls the note out of the envelope and unfolds it. She reads the note out loud.

"Rina-chan, I had to leave on some important business. I stopped by to make sure you had food and some supplies. I know how hard it is to start your journey without any money or supplies. I have enclosed some money to get you started. Sometimes, you can win money by battling trainers, but be careful though. You can also lose money if you lose the battle."

She stops reading and looks at the large box in the chair next to her. She takes the top off the box and inside she finds all sorts of useful items. She picks up a hot pink Pokéball belt from the box and stands up smiling. She places the belt behind her back using her left hand. With her right hand, she grabs the other end of the belt. She brings it around her hips and latches the belt in place.

"How does it look?" She smiles and turns a little to show it off.

"It looks great!" Michio returns the smile as his stomach growls.

They both laugh and she pulls out five Pokéballs attaching them to the magnetic strip in the belt. She walks over to the mirror looking at her reflection. Vixy bursts through the small pokémon door and barks at Rina. Rina bends down and picks her up.

"Good job waking them up. So, how do I look?" She asks cheerfully as she pets the Vulpix on the head.

She turns the Pokémon to look in the mirror with her. Vixy smiles and barks happily in response. Rina bends back down letting her hop out of her arms. Rina watches as Vixy runs to her food dish next to the couch. She walks back to her seat and sits down as her stomach starts to rumble. She places her hand over her stomach and blushes. She picks up her chopsticks and starts to eat her breakfast.

She begins to read the note again as she swallows her food. "Remember, I am always a call away. You are always welcome back home when you need to stop your journey and rest. While some inns won't charge you to stay, most will, even though you're a trainer. The Pokémon Center is always free though. Make sure you stop by and see Joy-san whenever your Pokémon are injured, and you don't have enough supplies to help fix them."

Rina quickly finishes her meal, appeasing her stomach. She finishes off of her water and sets her chopsticks across her plate. She continues rummaging through the box pulling more items out. She pulls out a journal and her official Pokémon trainer ID card. She looks over the shiny, laminated, blue card and sets it down on the table with her money.

They hear a knock at the door and Rina looks up from the table. She yells for the person at the door to come in. Daisuke and Seiji walk into the house dressed in attire similar to what they wore the night before. They take off their shoes leaving them next to the door. They both say hi to Rina and Michio and sit down at the table.

"What's that?" Seiji asks pointing to the box in the chair.

"Some stuff that my mom left me for the journey. So, how did it go?" She asks as she continues to sift through the box.

"Well," Daisuke starts, "Our mom wasn't too pleased with the idea of us going."

Rina looks at them and her cheerful expression drops. "So, you can't go with me?"

"No," Seiji says pausing for a long time, "We can. She said this morning that we could go. She didn't want you to travel alone."

Rina laughs excitedly. She throws her chopsticks at them. "Don't do that."

They all laugh as they finish going through the box. They find emergency supplies and camping equipment. They also find some Pokémon gear for Seiji and Daisuke. Rina hands both of them their PokéGears. Seiji activates his black Pokégear while Daisuke does the same. They all exchange numbers as Rina cleans off the table and does the dishes.

"Wow, looks like we're all set for the trip then." Daisuke says.

"Yeah. I wonder what types of Pokémon we'll see during the journey." Seiji responds in a curious tone.

"That reminds me." Michio pulls a flyer out of his bag and hands it to Seiji. "Since you mentioned it last night, I thought you would enjoy this."

Seiji looks it over and reads it. It is a flyer for a competition for next month a few towns over in Amaririsu. He starts reading it out loud.

"Head over to Amaririsu for our annual beginner's contest! This competition is open to all coordinators from age 16-20. This competition is funded by the Amaririsu Coordination Committee meaning there is no entry fee. If you are confident in your skills or just want to have a start in your journey to becoming a major coordinator then please come by. We will have door prizes available as well for the audience so invite your friends. Come on down and join us for a lot of fun." He pauses and sees in big letters at the bottom, MYSTERY PRIZE.

Rina dries off her hands and comes back into the dining after she finishes the last of the dishes. She looks at the flyer in Seiji's hands.

"Well, are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I just have to practice between now and then. It's currently April 14th. The contest is set for May 17th to start at 8:00PM." He says still staring at the paper. He thinks to himself, _'I could actually start living my dream. I'll have to train really hard though and practice with Scyther. I need to do some more research on what type of contest we are more fit for.'_

Rina pulls out a square object from her pocket gently setting it down on the table. A holographic image appears in front of her of their region. She looks it over and follows the route past her mom's laboratory to the next town. The map informs her that a Pokémon Center and a PokéMart are there.

"Okay. So, if we follow Route 2 then we'll end up in Tsubaki Mura (Village). They have a Pokémon Center and a PokéMart so we can stock up on some things if we need to."

She looks up at the clock realizing that it's already 9:30 in the morning. "We have to go soon. Make sure that you have every packed that you need or think that you may need."

She shuts off her map putting it back in her pocket. She grabs the bag that her mom had put in her box and rushes upstairs to finish her packing. Michio follows behind her upstairs to grab his bag form the guest bedroom. He straightens up the bed and the room making sure that he hasn't forgotten anything.

Daisuke and Seiji look at each other and shrug. They move from the dining room table to the couch and turn on the television set. They flip through channels before finally finding one with an interesting show. Two pokémon appear on the screen and begin battling one another. The sound of crowds cheering can be heard in the background. Commands from the trainers and the sounds of the Pokémon dominate the audio coming from the television almost drowning out the announcer.

After about 30 minutes of watching matches, Rina finally comes down the stairs with her messenger bag slung across her body. The bag is black with white etching. Rina's name is written in bold, white characters across the bag. She sets the bag down on the table and stuffs the rest of the things her mom left for her into it. She finishes filling the bag and closes it. The brothers stare at her as they see her shove massive items into the bag that shouldn't possibly all fit.

She looks over at them, "What?" She asks curiously as she places the bag back on her person.

"Umm…" They both start but then stop when Michio places his hands on their shoulders.

"Her mother created a bag with the same technology as a Pokéball. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." Michio takes his hands from their shoulders

"So, like a Tardis?" Daisuke asks.

"Wrong show," Michio responds.

"Is everyone sure that they have everything?" Rina asks as she starts turning off lights in the house.

They all stand up and nod as the television switches to the news. The reporter starts talking on the screen, "Two unknown members of Team Rocket that were recently captured have es—"

Rina picks up the remote control turning off the television set. She turns to all of them. "Well, guys, let's go!"

They all walk to the door putting their shoes on. She opens the door and walks outside, the boys following behind her. Some of the people in the town have started to gather near her house. All of them have gifts in their hands.

"Rina-chan, we're so proud of you for going on your journey to be a Pokémon trainer." The mayor says as he walks up to her.

"Thank you!" A bright smile forms on her face.

"This is to you from me." He hands her a small black box. She opens it to find a necklace with a silver key attached to it.

"What's this?" She takes the necklace out of the box holding it up in the morning sun light. The key shines brightly with a single blue jewel in the base of it.

"I don't really know. One day, when I was traveling from here to Suisen Machi (Town) I ran into a woman wearing a hooded cape. She stopped me and was the one who gave me that key. She told me that one day, I would encounter a young trainer that would know what to do with it when the time was right. She described the trainer to me, and we parted ways. Soon after I returned from that trip, you were born. After getting to know you for these many years, I can only assume that she meant you."

Rina puts the necklace on. "Wow. Thank you. I don't know if I'm that special, but I will cherish it anyway."

The other villagers hand her gifts of food and clothing. She places all of them in her bag and hugs each of them saying their goodbyes. Seiji and Daisuke's mother walk up to them and hugs them all at once. She pulls back from them and looks at Rina.

"I'm so proud of you, dear. Now, make sure you take care of my boys. Don't let them run off on you."

"I won't." Rina chuckles softly.

Ms. Watanabe turns to her sons and gives them a stern yet loving look. "I will miss you both so much but you're grown now. I understand that you need your freedom. Make sure you take care of her as well. Don't let anything happen to her. Make sure you all are careful." She hugs her sons again and kisses them on the cheek making them both pull away from her in embarrassment.

They all wave to everyone and head towards the woods north of town. Vixy tugs on Rina's sock begging to be picked up. Rina bends down picking up her small Pokémon and carrying her in her arms. Daisuke does the same for Trixie. Trixie nuzzles up to his chest as they follow the pathway leading outside of town. Their feet make a soft sound on the still damp ground.

Rina looks around taking in the familiar forest around them. The tall trees blocked out most of the sunlight only letting in a few streams of light. The sound of small Pokémon scurrying through the trees echoes. They pass Professor Hana's laboratory as the Pokémon behind the gate all wave at them. Vixy barks and waves her paw at her friends. The teenagers all wave back at the Pokémon as they continue down the path.

After a couple of hours of walking down the path, Rina spots a clearing outside of the forest. She rushes towards it and steps into the sunlight in an open field. A couple of Rattata are seen moving through the tall grass. One of them pops it head up and looks at them. Rina pulls out her PokéDex and aims it at the small, mouse looking Pokémon.

"Rattata is a forest Pokémon. Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries."

"It's so cute!" Rina says as she slowly walks up to it.

She motions for Vixy to move to her shoulder as she reaches in her bag pulling out a small bag of Pokémon food. She puts her hand in the bag and grabs a small handful. She sits down propping herself up on her knees. She holds her hand out to the small Pokémon. Its ears perk up as it stands still, watching her. It studies her but finally begins approaching her when it senses that she has a good nature. The Rattata sniffs her hand, its whiskers brushing against her fingers. It grabs ahold of some of the food in her hand stuffing it in its mouth as it runs back to its previous spot.

She stands back up and brushes the dirt off her knees. "Well, I guess it doesn't want to be friends just yet."

"You aren't going to try to catch it?" Michio asks her.

"I suppose that I could but it may not like me." She shifts nervously.

"Is that what you're worried about?" He steps in front of her and looks at her with a serious stare. "Remember when you first got, Vixy-chan?"

She nods in response and he continues, "You were scared that she wouldn't like you but she ended up loving you. You can't let that bother you. Not every Pokémon is going to like you. Just like not every person will like you. You can't let that stop you from making new friends whether they are human or Pokémon." He takes a Pokéball from her belt and places it in her hand. "Go catch you a Rattata."

A determined look forms on her face as she looks up at Vixy. She looks back at the Rattata as Michio moves out of her way. Vixy hops from Rina's shoulder to her hands and then to the ground.

"Rattata, you will be mine! Vixy-chan, use Ember on Rattata!"

Vixy runs up closer to the Rattata. She opens her mouth and small balls of fire shoot out of her mouth singeing the grass around them. The distracted Rattata tries to dodge but gets hit with a wave of fire. It glares at the Vulpix and quickly runs towards her disappearing and reappearing sporadically.

"Dodge!"

Vixy quickly moves to the side dodging Rattata's Quick Attack. Rattata slides on the ground behind Vixy coming to a halt as dirt forms a cloud around him.

"Be careful using fire moves. You'll catch the grass on fire and you'll harm other Pokémon. Try using another move." Michio says to Rina.

'_Think. What other moves does Vixy-chan know?'_ She thinks and says out loud, "I don't really know what other moves she can know. We never really trained before."

Her Pokédex starts flashing. "Vulpix can learn various moves in its early stages. One move is Ember. It is a weak fire attack that can leave a burn on the opponent. Another move is Tail Whip. Vulpix will wag its tail cutely lowering its opponent's defense by making it less wary."

"That's it! Let's see if this works. Vixy-chan! Use Tail Whip!"

Vixy stands up straight and starts wagging her tail back and forth in a cute, hypnotic motion. The Rattata tries to ignore Vixy's move and rushes towards her again. It begins to disappear and reappear again as it sprints towards her. Rina opens her mouth to shout out another command when the sound of a soft thud is heard. Rattata trips and misses its attack on Vixy. Instead, Vixy's tail whacks Rattata on the head causing it to become unconscious.

Rina stands there shocked. "Did that really just happen?"

"Go ahead. Throw your Pokéball at it."

The Pokéball expands in her hand, and she throws it at the Rattata. The ball opens up as a red light forms around Rattata connecting the Pokémon to the ball. Rattata fades as it gets transported into the ball. The ball lands on the ground and teeters back and forth making a whirring sound. It continues to shake for a few seconds then stops. It goes quiet and the center of the Pokéball stops glowing.

Rina bends down and picks up the Pokéball. She holds it up in achievement. The guys smile at her as her face lightens up. She examines the ball closely. The top of the ball is red but not completely opaque. In fact, it is slightly transparent. She sees the tiny Rattata curled up in a ball sleeping.

"I did it! I caught my first Pokémon!" She looks down at her Vulpix. "Good job, girl. You did very well for your first real battle."

Vixy barks happily and walks up to Rina. The Pokéball shrinks back down to its original size in Rina's hand. She places it against her belt where the magnetic strip latches onto it. She picks Vixy back up and holds her tightly in her arms. Rina pulls a Pokémon treat out of her bag and hands it to Vixy. She happily accepts it and nuzzles up to Rina's chest as she eats it. She hands one to Trixie and Scyther as well so they don't feel left out.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rina asks them all.

"Let's have lunch. I'm super hungry." Daisuke says as his stomach starts to growl.

"Agreed." Seiji looks up at Scyther who nods as he eats his Pokémon treat.

"I think this place would be perfect. Let's eat!" Rina sits down and opens her bag looking through all of the food the villagers gave her. She starts handing out fruit and sandwiches as she begins thinking to herself.

'_I actually did it. I caught my first Pokémon. This is it. This is my actual first step towards being a great trainer and researcher just like my mom.'_

The sound of a branch crackling echoes through the clearing. Vixy perks up and starts to growl softly as she sniffs the air. Rina pets her on the head telling her it's nothing. Vixy reluctantly continues eating her food keeping her ears perked up the whole time. After a few minutes, the object making the sound disappears from Vixy's range of hearing. She sighs with relief and goes back to enjoying her food.

Through the trees, Pokémon scurry and move away from a man hiding amongst them. Once he moves far enough away, he picks up his Pokégear. He dials a preset number. When the person on the other end answers he says, "Target has been sighted. She will be mine this time."


	5. Chapter 5: Who's That Pokémon?

Chapter Five: Who's That Pokémon?

The sound of HootHoots and Kricketots start echoing through the woods as the sun steadily sets making way for the bright stars. Rina takes her map out of her pocket and presses a button on the side of it. The holographic image pops up in front of her. She examines the route they are currently on as she sits down on the ground next to the fire. Michio comes back from the forest with some sticks and limbs in hand. Seiji and Daisuke start putting together one of the tents that were packed away in Rina's bag of infinite holding.

Michio adds some more wood to the fire and sits down next to Rina. He unclips a couple of his Pokéballs from his belt and releases them. Vapor comes out of his ball and stretches, pushing his front paws into the ground. Rina holds up her Pokédex to the Vaporeon. It blinks and records Vaporeon's data. Slash pops out of his Pokéball doing a backflip and lands behind Vapor. Rina moves her Pokédex towards the Sandslash. When he sees the device blink signaling that it is recording his data, he begins making poses in front of it.

Rina giggles and pets both of the them on the head. She reaches in her pocket and hands them each a Pokémon treat. Michio starts setting up bowls of food and water for each of his Pokémon. As he pours the water, he unclips another ball and releases his third Pokémon. A small white Pokemon appears out of the ball and lets out a yawn. Its head contains what looks like a green bowl with a light red horn sticking out of it. Rina looks it over with a curious look.

"I've never seen that Pokémon before."

She holds her Pokédex up to it and it blinks, "Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."

She blinks in confusion. Her gaze moves from her Pokédex to him as a perplexed look forms on her face. She ponders for a moment as he finishes setting up his Pokémon's food. He sits down next to her getting ready to release his next Pokemon. He feels her gaze and turns to look at her.

"What?" He says, looking into her eyes.

She looks away and blushes. "Well, you see," she pauses for a moment then continues. "There is something I want to ask you, but I don't know how to."

His heart starts beating rapidly in his chest. _'What does she have to ask me?'_ "Just spit it out." He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

She starts stammering, "Well, umm…"

"Just say it!" His tone becomes a mixture of irritated and nervous.

"Okay!" Her voices to begins to raise as his tension startles her. "How did someone like you catch a Pokémon like Ralts?"

His face falters as his expressions turns into a blank one. "Nani?"

"Well, from what my Pokédex said, it approaches people with positive energy. You have a tendency to be an asshole." She takes a deep breath to calm herself back down.

"Hey. I'm a _positive_ asshole." He says as a smirk forms on his face.

Seiji and Daisuke's voices start to become loud and argumentative. Rina and Michio stand up and look over at the guys who are yelling at each other. Ralts slinks over towards Michio grabbing onto his leg in fear. It starts whimpering. Michio glares at both of them and walks over towards them. He unclips another Pokéball and releases his next Pokémon. A large bird flies out of the Pokéball and hovers above them.

"What is going on?" Michio asks with an irritated tone.

"He's doing the instructions wrong." Seiji snatches the page out of Daisuke's hand.

"No." Daisuke grabs it back. "_You're_ doing it wrong!"

They continue getting louder as Michio hits both of them on the head. "Will you two stop fighting?! You're acting like children. Now, go sit down, or I'll have Pidgeot pick you up and take you both to the nearest water source and drop you. I hear the lake around here has a Gyarados."

They both stand still and shiver in fear. Rina points her Pokédex at Pidgeot and it starts blinking. "Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. Its outstanding vision allows it to spot splashing Magikarp, even while flying at 3,300 feet."

"I don't think you two want to be dropped from over 3,000 feet in the air. Though, you would definitely be swimming with the Magikarp at that point." Rina says as she nods.

"Now, hand me that." Michio grabs the instructions from them. "I gave you two the easy job. Go sit down over there and keep the fire steady."

They both walk over to the fire pit and sit down with dejected looks on their faces. Daisuke starts picking at the fire with a stick, sulking like a child. Seiji pulls a book out of his bag and starts reading in the dimly lit light from the fire. Rina sits back down and sighs as she looks up at the stars.

Michio releases his last two Pokémon. An Abra and a Haunter come out of their Pokéballs and smile at their trainer. "Haunter, you can go eat. Abra, would you mind helping me with this? Your telekinesis would be very useful to get this done faster."

Haunter floats over towards the campfire. His eyes brighten as he notices Rina sitting there. He stops in mid air next to Rina bringing slightly colder air with him. Rina shivers bringing her hands up to her arms to warm them. She turns her head and makes eye contact with Haunter. Haunter smiles and nuzzles up to her as her face turns white. A chill runs up her spine as she jumps up and screams. She runs away from the campfire as fear fills her. Haunter forms a saddened look on his face as she runs off.

Michio looks up from the tent and sees her run into the woods. He quickly moves over to the fire pit looking at Haunter with a worried look.

'_Damn. I forgot that she is afraid of ghost Pokémon!'_ "Rina-chan!" He runs into the forest after her.

"Should we go after them?" Daisuke asks his brother.

"No. Michio-kun is the best person to help her. You know how much she likes him."

Daisuke nods, "That is true." He pauses then says, "I'm hungry."

Rina looks behind her while running making sure the Haunter wasn't following her. Her right foot catches on an uprooted tree root and she falls forward. Her right knee and her hands catch the ground first, softening her fall as her face hits the dirt. Her vision goes darks for a few moments as the wind gets knocked out of her lungs. As her eyes open, she sees a pink blur pass in front of her.

"Oww…" She pushes herself up with her muddy arms and sits back onto her legs. She looks around as she hears leaves crunch and twigs crackle under something's weight. She braces herself moving back closer to the tree. From between the trees a small, purple Pokémon emerges walking up to her. It smiles at her and makes a low, squeaking sound. She sighs with relief and pulls out her Pokédex.

"Nidoran , the Poison Point Pokémon. Its large ears sense danger. It extends its toxic spikes when angry. The size of its body thorns indicates its toxicity."

"Well, I guess I should be careful with you then." She stands up brushing herself off and stretching. The Nidoran sits down in front of her and continues squeaking. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a Pokémon treat. She bends down wincing in pain from her fall. She holds out her hand as the Pokémon comes closer to her. He sniffs her hand and takes the treat in between his teeth. He runs back into the surrounding trees and vanishes.

"I guess I really shouldn't carry those with me all the time. I should head back. They're probably worried, and I think I may have hurt Haunter's feelings."

She turns around to head back to the camp as a pink Pokémon forms in front of her. She lets out a surprised yell and almost falls back onto the ground. It has a short, wide snout and big, blue eyes that lock with hers. It is a cute Pokémon whose long, skinny tail contains an oval bulb at the end. It starts making cat like noises and floats around her.

The Pokédex in her hand blinks and says, "There is no data. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified."

"Wow." Her eyes start to radiate excitement as she pushes off her pain. "I wonder what you are." She reaches out to touch the Pokémon as a pink orb forms around it. It continues making cat like noises and waves its three-fingered paws playfully. A pink bubble forms around Rina lifting her into the air. She looks down to see the ground begin to get further and further away.

"Rina-chan!" The sound of Michio's voice echoes through the trees. "Where are you?"

"Michio-kun…" She looks up at the pink Pokémon as it lets her back down on the ground and pops her bubble. It giggles and floats away at such a fast speed that she doesn't have the chance to chase after it.

Michio pushes back branches and bushes still yelling out her name. He hears her respond and follows the sound of her voice. He reaches the area she is and sighs with relief. He looks her over noticing dirt all over her face and clothes. He places his hands on her arms looking into her eyes with concern.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He grips her arms tightly.

"Oww...that hurts." He loosen ups his grip. "I tripped over that root and fell. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"Well, that's not surprising. You _are _a klutz." He says smiling.

She glares at him then laughs as she playfully kicks him. "We should go back. If you left the fire to them, they may burn the whole forest down." She pauses and says in a sincere tone, "I'll try really hard to not be scared of Haunter. I know he didn't mean it."

"Good. He just likes you a lot."

"I know, but you know why I have my fears. I'll conquer them one day."

They quickly head back to their campsite making sure to not trip over anything else. When they reach camp, they stand there staring in amazement. The tent was set up perfectly with the boy's sleeping bags around the fire. Abra is seen sleeping on top of Michio's sleeping bag while the other Pokémon are chatting amongst themselves and playing. Michio and Rina look at Daisuke and Seiji who are still in the same spots that they left them.

"Wow. I'm guessing you two didn't do this?" She giggles and notices Abra sleeping. She turns to Michio and asks, "Is that the same Abra from before?"

"Yep. He's the same Abra. He doesn't have any desire to evolve so I don't force him."

"Oh. I see. Well, he's still at cute as ever." She sits back down in her earlier spot prompting Daisuke and Seiji to look up from what they're doing.

"What happened to you?" Daisuke asks as he notices the dirt.

"A wild Pokémon came out of nowhere and attacked me. You didn't hear me screaming?" She says in an overly dramatic tone.

"Are you serious?" Seiji asks in a worried tone.

"No. I'm just messing with you." She laughs and actually looks down at her body. The fire reflects across her body revealing the large amounts of dirt and mud still stuck to her. She sighs and stands back up trying to brush herself off more.

"Maybe you should go take a bath. There is a lake nearby." Michio points north of their camp.

"You're probably right. This won't come off. I can wash these clothes off too while I'm at it." She walks over to Vixy and bends down causing her to wince again. "Would you like to go with me? I know you don't like water very much."

The Vulpix shakes its head as a disapproving look forms on her face.

"I can always go with you." Michio says in a joking tone.

Rina stands up and pulls another Pokémon treat out of her pocket throwing it at him. "You're such a Poochyena." She grabs her bag and starts walking in the direction he pointed to before.

"Oh, come on. Can I at least be a Mightyena?" He chases after her catching up.

"No. Don't follow me."

"Fine. Since you know where you're going and all." He says sarcastically as he turns back towards camp.

"Wait. At least show me how to get there. Just don't peek at me." She says as she looks at him.

"You don't have to worry about that. Why would I want to see you naked?"

She doesn't look at him as a glare forms on her face. She goes quiet for the rest of the trip as they trek through the trees. After a couple of minutes of ducking under branches and jumping over fallen trees, they reach an opening in the trees. As she looks past the two trees in front of her as a beautiful lake stands before them. The crescent moon reflects in the crystal blue waters as the small ripples form on the water from the wind.

"Wow. It's so pretty." She looks around and notices a boulder on the side of the lake to her right. "That looks like a great spot." She strides over towards the boulder and places her bag on top of it. She pulls out a towel and sets it on top of the boulder.

Michio starts moving back into the woods. "Umm...I'm going to go back to camp. You should be able to find your way back. If you can't, call me."

Rina nods and yells behind her, "Okay!"

She listens to his footsteps fade until she can't hear them anymore. She takes off her shoes and her socks placing them on a smaller boulder next to the large boulder. She strips off her shirt and shorts placing them on the same boulder. She unhooks her bra looking it over in the pale moonlight. She doesn't see any dirt on it so she places it back in her bag. She pulls down and steps out of her underwear and tosses them on top of her shirt.

She shivers as she steps up to the edge of the water. She places her big toe in the water and quickly pulls it back by the cold feeling moving through her body. _'Damn. It's cold.'_ She rubs her arms across her breasts to warm them up. She lets down her hair from the ponytail holder keeping it out of her face. She backs up and rushes towards the water at full speed.

"It's now or never." She runs through the shallow water and jumps in fully emerging herself. She resurfaces and shivers more."Oh my Arceus, this is so cold!" She ducks her head back under the water making sure all of her hair is wet. She pops back up and begins washing all of the dirt off.

In the nearby trees, a man looks through his binoculars watching Rina wash the dirt and mud off of her body. He lies flat on the ground underneath some brush amongst the trees. He feels his Pokégear vibrate in his pocket. He looks away from Rina and reaches down pulling out his Pokégear. He holds it up to his face to see that he is receiving a call. He presses the accept button and answers the call.

As he places it up to his left ear he says, "Hello?"

"Hey. Are you still running surveillance on our target?" A woman on the other end says.

"Yes. I followed her from her camp. She was dumb enough to be alone. I have one of my smaller Pokémon keeping watch over the camp. He's been told to come back to warn me if they start to move back towards her."

"If she's alone then why aren't you catching her?"

"Because," he pauses for a minute as he looks back through the binoculars zooming in on her chest, "I'm busy. I'm waiting to catch her while she's vulnerable. Plus, we have to get rid of her companion."

"I'm working on it. You know we can't go back to headquarters without her."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just keep working on setting up traps for him. He's our main concern right now."

Over the phone, he hears her sigh. "Fine, Takeshi-kun. Just keep an eye on her. We don't need them moving this way prematurely."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have my eye on her." He snickers and thinks to himself, _'And nothing "prematurely" will happen from me.'_

"I'll see you back at our campsite. Bye."

"Bye, Kyoko-chan." He hangs up the Pokégear and focuses his attention back to Rina.

Rina swims over to the boulder and stands up, her hair covering her breasts. She reaches into her bag pulling out her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She sifts through everything else and finally finds her washcloth. She pours some of the shampoo in her hand and starts washing her hair. She ducks under the water running her fingers through her hair rinsing it out. She pops back up and finishes washing her hair and her body.

She places the bottles back into her bag after drying them off with her towel. She lays the washcloth on the boulder and sinks back down into the water. She closes her eyes as she floats in the water, relaxing. She giggles as she feels fish move underneath her feet.

"Stupid, Michio-kun. How dare he say that he has no reason to want to see me naked." She looks down at her body and starts to frown. "I guess he's just always going to see me as a child."

She looks up at the sky watching the clouds move in front of the stars. She hears a loud splash and sits up quickly in the water. She looks around her but doesn't see anything. She covers her chest with her arms as she quietly makes her way over to the boulder. She feels another splash next to her as something moves up her leg. She lets out a loud scream as she starts hitting at the water. She picks up a large rock the size of a grapefruit with both of her hands and searches around her for the culprit.

Vixy looks up from the fire back at the camp and starts barking. She stands up and starts running into the woods towards where Rina is. Michio jumps up and follows the small, Pokémon as he hears a faded scream begin to echo. Daisuke and Seiji stand up quickly and run after them. Michio ducks under one of the branches from before.

"Watch out for the branches!"

Daisuke and Seiji say in unison, "What?" As the word leaves their mouth, they both land head first into the branch. They fall back onto the ground and grab their heads with their hands.

"Son of a bitch." Seiji says as he lies there on the ground.

"You know, maybe we should have been paying more attention." Daisuke looks over at his brother.

Seiji looks at his brother with a dumbfounded look. "I am not even going to respond to that. Oww…"

Vixy and Michio emerge from the trees as Michio yells out Rina's name. She turns around and screams again as she stands there in the waist deep water. She hurls the rock in her hands at him and drops down into the water to cover her body. The rock hits Michio in the head making him see stars. He shakes his head to snap out of it.

"What in the hell was that for?" He yells out at her. "I fucking came to help you!"

She glares and points to an unconscious Mankey on the ground next to him. "Thank you for saving me from the big, bad Mankey."

Michio leans down and pets him on the head. "Do you pelt rocks at everything?"

"He scared me. I felt something touch my leg. I didn't know what it was."

"Well, stop being scared about everything. There's no one else out here. The only things out here are us and some poor Pokémon that you keep hurting."

She flares up in anger, "Just go back to camp so I can dry off and get dressed. You pervert. I'll wash my clothes in the morning."

"Whatever. Like I said, not like anyone wants to see you naked anyway." He starts walking back to camp as his head throbs. He passes Seiji and Daisuke still lying on the ground. He stops and helps them up. They start walking towards the lake. Michio grabs both of them by the shoulder and stops them. They turn to look at him, and he points to the mark slowing getting bigger on his forehead.

"Come with me if you want to live. She is vicious today."

They all head back to camp together and Rina dries off her body and puts on a tank top and sleeping shorts. She brushes out her hair and puts it up in a bun. She looks down at Vixy and sighs. The Vulpix looks at her with a confused look.

"I guess he was right." She puts everything back into her bag and zips it up putting it on her back. "There's no one out here but us. I need to stop being so jumpy all the time." She bends down allowing Vixy to jump into her arms. "Lets go get some rest."

As Rina walks out of his view, Takeshi stands up and follows her from a distance. He looks through his binoculars trying to hone in on her location. While distracted, he steps forward and falls into a hole in the ground. He lands on top of something that softens his fall. Red eyes form around him from the darkness as he feels something bite into his thigh.

"What the fuck?" He jumps up quickly and turns on the light from his Pokégear as he looks around. A large group of Rattata start snarling at him as they move in closer to him. He looks around him but can't find an opening to get out of the hole."Oh, shit."


	6. Chapter 6: I Miss How It Used to Be

Chapter 6: I Miss How It Used to Be

Takeshi angrily kicks in the door to the abandoned cabin they are using as a hideout. Kyoko looks up from her map screen and turns her gaze towards Takeshi. He stands there with ripped clothes and scratches all over his body. She places her hand over her mouth coughing while trying to contain her laughter.

"What happened to you?" Her voice wavers as she continues to stifle her laughter.

"I fell in a stupid Rattata hole. Damn bastards." He slams the door shut and heads up the creaking stairs. "I'm going to change and bathe."

Once he's out of earshot, she bursts into fits of laughter. _'Serves him right. He probably wasn't paying attention to where he was going.'_ She wipes the tears from her eyes and immerses herself back into her surveillance. Earlier, she marked on her map all of the places she set up traps. She turns it off causing the screen to fade back into the box. She sits back in her chair placing her hands behind her head as she stares up at the ceiling. She yawns as her eyes grow heavy. She closes her eyes falling asleep almost instantly, leading her to dreamland.

"But Otouchan, I want to help you!" A young Kyoko looked up at her father grabbing onto his lab coat.

"Kyoko-chan, I have told you multiple times that the answer is no. My line of work is way too dangerous for a child your age to help."

She puffed her face out in anger and crossed her arms. "That's not fair! I'm ten years old now. In the other regions, kids are out having adventures with their Pokémon by now. I want to research Pokémon like you do!"

Her father sighed and placed his hands on her arms as he looked into her eyes, "Look, when you're old enough then I will let you join me. Right now, you can't even handle taking care of the Pokémon that we got you."

Kyoko looked behind her noticing her Bellsprout playing with one of the other Pokémon in her father's lab. "I don't like that Pokémon! It's stupid! All it does is dance around."

Her father sighed and took his hands off of her arms as a stern look formed on his face. "This is exactly why I won't let you help me with my work. No Pokémon is stupid. Pokémon are stronger than we are. Even though they are stronger, they don't attempt to take over our world even though they could do so easily. They live beside us in harmony. They are magnificent, beautiful creatures and until you can realize that, you will never be a real researcher."

Kyoko's face started to turn red as tears ran down her face. She picked up her Bellsprout and ran out of the laboratory. She shoved past all of the workers in the laboratory and sprinted out the door heading towards the park. She stopped running once she reached the park and placed the Bellsprout on the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stupid...Otouchan." She said in between gasps for air. She walked over to the swing set as her Bellsprout followed behind her. She turned around, placed her hands on both of the chains, and sat down in the seat of the swing. She softly pushed the ground with her feet slowly swaying back and forth on the swing. Bellsprout hopped in her lap and snuggled up to her chest.

The tears continued to flow from Kyoko's dark eyes as she looked down at her Pokémon. She let go of the chains and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry that I called you stupid. I was just angry at Otouchan. He is never going to think that I'm good enough to work with him."

Bellsprout looked up as the sound of soft footsteps were heard. Kyoko looked up as a boy sat down in the swing next to hers. He was very handsome and had short, chocolate colored hair. He smiled at her with perfect, pearly white teeth and looked at her with bright green eyes. Bellsprout started to tense up and glared at him.

She started to stammer as her flushed face from crying turned to a blush. She quickly wiped away her tears as he started to laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. Your Bellsprout keeps giving me this dirty look."

She looked down at Bellsprout and said in a hushed tone, "Stop looking at him like that."

He extended his hand to her, "Hi, my name is Takeshi Mori."

She reached out her hand to shake his when Bellsprout unleashed one of his vines and hit Takeshi's hand with it. Kyoko became embarrassed, her face turning more red than it already was. Takeshi pulled back his hand and laughed.

"I guess he doesn't like me."

"I'm so sorry! He's never like this!" She says apologetically.

"It's fine. Some Pokémon don't like me. I don't stress about it."

"Umm…" She looked down at the ground as her foot made circles in the dirt beneath her swing. "My name is Izumi Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan." The sound of footsteps and voices began to echo through the park. The smile on Takeshi's face faded as he stood up. "Hopefully, I'll see you around some time. Sayonara!" He waved at her as he walked off into the surrounding trees.

"Her heart thumped fast in her chest. She held Bellsprout up in front of her and gave him a stern look. "Please don't hit cute guys." She smiled and hugged him tightly again.

~Later That Year~

A tall man wearing black pants and a black shirt stood before a mixed group of children and teenagers. His long, silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He cleared his throat loudly causing everyone to go quiet.

"Welcome to Team Rocket Youth Training Facility. You have all been recruited here because you all have magnificent parents that work for our organization, and you have passed all the exams given. Now, you will learn over the next few years how to become some of the best trainers in the world. You will learn how to capture and trap Pokémon flawlessly. You will be graded every year. If you fail, you will not be held back. You will be immediately removed from the program. Any questions?"

The room stayed silent so he continued, "Now, you will all be assigned a partner. This will be your partner all throughout the first part of your Training Program. Every child will be paired with an older partner that passed their exams last year and has completed the first part of the program. These teenagers have volunteered to help you with your training instead of taking on jobs that were offered to them as official Team Rocket members. Show them respect."

"Yes sir!" The whole crowd echoed in unison.

"Good." He turned around and faced the group of teenagers standing behind him. He dropped the volume of his voice and said to them, "Each of you step forward and call out the name of the child you have chosen to sponsor."

All of the teenagers nodded in response. One after the other, they walked forward on the stage and called out their child's name. Kyoko looked around her as everyone started to walk up to the stage. The children met with their partners and exited the auditorium. Everyone had their name called except for Kyoko. She continued to stand in her spot for a few more minutes.

The silver-haired man stepped down from the stage and walked over to her. He looked her in the eye and said, "You must be Izumi-sama's daughter." She nodded and he continued, "I'm a friend of your father's. He is a great man and an amazing researcher. You can call me, Sunada-sensei."

She looked around again, "Sunada-sensei, do I not have a partner?"

He let out a sigh and said, "You do. He's just running late today it seems. Regardless of the fact that he's never on time for anything, he did graduate top of his class last year. He picked you specifically."

The door to the auditorium opened and a boy walked in. He stood next to Sunada and smiled, "Hello again, Kyoko-chan."

Her heart started beating fast in her chest as her face brightened, "Takeshi-kun!"

"You two know each other?" Sunada looked at Takeshi as he raised an eyebrow.

"We met a few months ago. I could never forget such a cute girl."

Sunada rolled his eyes at the boy. "Well, make sure you take care of her. I expect you two to be on time tomorrow for the first day of training. Take her and go set up her dorm room. We didn't have very many girls in the class this year so you will have your own room. You will have a pamphlet in your room describing all of the rules."

"Yes sir!" She bowed to him and looked up at Takeshi.

"Lets go." He placed his hand on her head and shuffled her hair. She smiled brightly, and they exited the auditorium. They walked outside as she placed her hand over her face to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Wow. It's very bright today."

"That it is." He looked over at her and placed her chin in his hand. He tilted it up towards his face as he leaned down. "Kyoko-chan…"

"Yes?" She said as a blush formed on her face.

"Wake up..." He said in a soft voice that trailed.

"What?"

Kyoko slowly opens her eyes as Takeshi's voice calling out her name echoes in her mind. She looks up at Takeshi standing over her wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. She sits up quickly as he steps back. She places her hand on her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat.

"Wow. I had a dream about the first time we met. That was weird. I wonder was caused that?"

"The author wanted to inconspicuously give away a small portion of your backstory in order to help explain your character's personality more and allow for more easily understood character development." Takeshi says in a nonchalant tone as he stretches.

Kyoko looks at him with a blank look. After a few moments, she begins to laugh. She smiles as she begins to reminisce about the days she spent in training.

"So, did you get everything set up?" Takeshi asks as he sits down on one of the chairs leaning back.

She begrudgedly snaps back into reality and nods, "Yes. I have multiple traps set along the path that they will be taking. I took some measures to block the main road so they'll have to travel through the forest more."

"Good. As long as things go according to plan, we'll be fine."

"My plans never fail." She says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"For your sake, it better not." He stands up and slowly makes his way to the stairs. "You should head to bed soon. It's late and you need to sleep in an actual bed." He walks up the stairs as they continue to creak.

She stands up stretching and pulls out a Pokéball from her bra. The ball grows in her hand as she calls out her Pokémon's name. A red light flashes connecting the ball to floor. Victreebel pops out of the ball and looks up at Kyoko with a confused look. Kyoko walks over to Victreebel and wraps her arms around him. Victreebel's vines come out and wrap around Kyoko as they hug each other.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I don't try to be mean to you. I love you." She giggles. "You're still a fat ass though."

Victreebel smiles and playfully hits her with one of his vines.

"Alright." She pulls back from Victreebel letting him go. "Lets go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7: Next Stop, Tsubaki Mura

Chapter 7: Next Stop: Tsubaki Mura

"Come on guys! You're moving way too slow!" Rina yells out to them from the other side of the small clearing. She pulls her clothes off of the line she set up earlier that the morning. "Thank you for blow drying my clothes." She reaches out petting Pidgeot on the head causing him to smile and his feathers to stand up with happiness.

"When did she become a morning person?" Seiji asks as he yawns.

Daisuke shrugs his shoulders as he finishes packing his clothes and other supplies. Abra sits on the ground fast asleep taking apart the tent using his telekinetic powers. Michio takes a hold of the separated pieces putting them back in their bag. Michio returns all of his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs as he thanks them all for helping disassemble the camp.

The Mankey slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up from his long slumber. He makes a chattering sound causing Rina to look up from her bag. She shoves the rest of her clothes into the bag and closes it walking over towards him. She stands over him and smiles down at him holding her hands out to him.

"Hi there. I'm sorry that I hit you over the head with a rock. You just scared me. I thought you were a pervert."

He reaches up taking her hands in his and making motions to be picked up. She pulls her arms back picking him up. She hoists him onto her hip holding him in her arms. She pets him on the head as he looks over at Michio. Michio looks up as the Mankey pushes his face into her breasts. She giggles and playfully hits him on the head. The Mankey looks back at Michio from Rina's chest and a smirks forms on his face. He latches onto Rina's right breast and squeezes it in front of Michio causing him to grow angry.

Michio walks up to Rina and the Mankey with his fist balled up on his side. He swiftly brings his fist up hitting the Mankey on top of the head. A large lump begins to form on his head as Rina glares at Michio. The Mankey starts to let out yelps of pain as he grips her tighter.

"What did you do that for? He already has head trauma." She cuddles the poor Mankey in her arms trying to calm him down.

"He grabbed your chest. That's...inappropriate!" He says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. He then says under his breath, "I'm not the one who gave him the original head trauma anyway."

"What was that?!" She yells causing Daisuke and Seiji to look over at them.

Mankey turns his face back to Michio and sticks his tongue out at him.

"Why you little-" He brings his fist back up to hit him again when Rina slaps him. Michio brings his hand up to his face that now has a red mark forming across it. "What in the hell?!"

"It's a Pokémon. Stop being jealous." She says as she turns Mankey away from Michio to protect him.

He starts stammering as his face turns red from the blush forming. "I'm not j-jealous! Why would I be jealous over you? You're just a kid."

She grows silent as a mixture of anger and sadness starts showing on her face. Vixy looks up at her trainer with a worried look on her face. Rina bends down allowing Vixy to jump onto her shoulder. She turns her back to him as she stands up and walks away. Michio opens his mouth to speak but decides against it. He finishes packing the last few things as Rina smiles a bright, fake smile passing Seiji and Daisuke. They both give each other a confused look then shrug their shoulders as they follow her.

"Come on or we're leaving you." Rina yells to Michio over her shoulders.

He puts his backpack over his shoulder and follows behind them thinking to himself. _'That stupid Mankey. I got in trouble for no reason. He'll get what's coming to him one day. After all I did to tend to his wounds last night, he decides to be an asshole. He must know how I feel about Rina-chan...'_

They make their way back to the pathway and start following it back into the woods from the clearing they rested in the night before. Mankey and Vulpix latch onto Rina who is fast walking in anger. Daisuke and Seiji try to keep up with her as Michio gets lost in his thoughts and starts falling behind. The party stays silent for minutes as the sounds of the forest echo around them. Vulpix starts to perk her ears up as she hears the faint sound of footsteps amongst the trees. She lifts her nose sniffing the air and letting out a soft growl.

Rina stops walking and stands in the middle of the pathway. She looks all around her but doesn't see anything except for trees. Michio looks up as he bumps into Scyther. He notices the look of concern on Rina's face as the Vulpix stands up on Rina's shoulder, her fur standing up as she continues to growl. Michio walks over to Rina and pats Vixy's head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't see anything, but she's growling again. It may just be another Pokémon. We should tread lightly." Rina responds.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we just have Abra teleport us there? He's been there before so he knows how to get there. That's how I made it back home so quickly. It will cut our trip short. By my calculations, we have a few more hours until we get to Tsubaki Mura." He pulls out his map from his pocket and shows them.

"I guess you're right. I've never Teleported before. Does it hurt?" Rina asks him with a concerned tone.

"No. It doesn't hurt at all." He reassures her.

A scowl forms on Scyther's face as Trixie starts growling. Seiji and Daisuke starts consoling their Pokémon as they both agree with Michio's teleportation idea. Michio brings out Abra again who lies on the ground still fast asleep. Michio motions for everyone to come closer as he picks Abra up from the ground.

"Everyone, hold onto each other and make sure your Pokémon are touching you. We don't need anyone getting left behind." Michio grabs Rina's free hand.

They all grab a hold of the person or Pokémon next to them as Abra's eyes open wide and start to glow white. Rina closes her eyes tightly bracing herself for possible pain. The mixed group starts glowing white with the Abra as they disappear from the woods.

Takeshi lowers his binoculars from his face as a scowl forms. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"What's wrong?" Kyoko looks up from her book as he stands up quickly.

"They got away." He punches the tree next to him. "I wasn't expecting them to use Abra to teleport out of the area."

"They had an Abra in the party? Why didn't you tell me?" She closes the book as she stands up. She pulls her map out of her skirt pocket and opens it up revealing the large map. She looks over every trap she had set the night before making sure she remembers all of the exact locations. Takeshi steps over the bushes he was hiding behind and stands in the road. He walks over to the spot they were just standing on before they vanished. He continues to walk around the area pacing back and forth as he thinks.

"Hey. You should be careful. There's a trap…" The sounds of the ground crumbling and a yell sounds as she steps out from behind the trees. "...there…" She finishes her sentence as she closes her map and sighs as she peers into the hole. She bends her knees looking down at him from the top of the ground. She waves her hand in front of her face to clear some of the dust out of her face.

"Son of a bitch…" Takeshi looks up at her from his lying position in the hole coughing in an attempt to clear his lungs of the dirt that made its way in.

Kyoko giggles causing Takeshi to become even more infuriated. "You must like holes. You seem to find yourself inside of them a lot. Sadly, you only seem to find large ones."

"Must be why I hang out with you." He says in response.

She stands up quickly, kicking more dirt into the hole. She walks around the hole, sticking her tongue out at him as she scoffs. He sits up and notices her leaving.

"Hey. Where are you going?" He yells up at her from his seat in the hole.

"To the next town. I was smart and packed a bike with me this time. See you later." She waves at him as she takes a small object out of her pocket. She unfolds it revealing a black and red bicycle that she sets on the path in front of her. She straddles the seat and starts pedaling the bicycle to the next town.

"Don't leave me! Kyoko-chan! Dammit." He stands up in the hole and brushes off his pants and his shirt. "I wonder how I am going to get out of here." He starts looking around for places to climb up when he hears hissing noises around him. Red eyes start glowing from the shadows as he turns around. A group of Rattata and a black Raticate start walking towards him. His eyes widen as he throws up his hands in defeat. "Oh, come on!"

~In Tsubaki Mura~

The group begins rematerializing in the next village. They continue to glow a pale white until their full form reappears up in front of a Pokémon Center. Abra's eyes go back to normal as he closes them and falls back asleep. Rina lets go of Michio's hand as she pulls out her Pokégear and looks at the time.

"Wow! We made great time! That took literal seconds." She says excitedly.

She looks at her surroundings seeing a few small houses and businesses. She notices two buildings side by side that look familiar to her. One stood tall containing two visible stories with a bright red roof. The other was a smaller one story building with a bright blue roof. She heads over to the building with the bright red roof.

"I'm taking Mankey to the Pokémon Center to get checked out by Joy-san if she's not too busy." She says over her shoulder as she waves to them.

"Well, I think I'm going to check out the Poké Mart," Daisuke walks in the direction of the blue roofed building.

"I'll go with you." Seiji passes Michio following his brother to the store.

Michio lets out a sigh and walks across the clearing in the middle of town towards the edge of the forest. He sits down underneath one of the trees relishing in the shade it is providing. He leans back against the thick trunk of the tree watching the leaves sway in the wind above him. Small streams of light peer through the branches as he yawns and closes his eyes slipping into a light sleep.

The door slides open in front of Rina as she steps on the mat. She walks through the doorway and into a large, white room. Groups of Chansey are seen walking from one end of the room to another going in and out of various door. Rina walks past them up to the counter where she sees no one. She looks around noticing the empty room around her.

"Hello? Joy-san?"

A woman with pink hair stands up from behind the counter. She reaches behind her and ties the ribbon on her white apron. Her pink dress is knee length with ruffled shoulders and short sleeves. She straightens her white nurse's hat that has a pink cross in the middle of it. Her hair seems long but is kept pulled back in round pigtails.

"Gomennasai (I'm sorry). I must have fallen asleep. We had a big emergency here last night and I didn't get the chance to sleep." She yawns placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"I need to get this Mankey looked at. He has some minor head damage and needs to be seen. Also, I just caught this Rattata and need it looked at as well." She hands Mankey over to Nurse Joy and pulls the Pokéball containing Rattata off of her belt, setting it down on the counter.

Nurse Joy picks up the Pokéball and places it in the machine behind her. "This machine will analyze the damage done to your Pokémon and heal it. Does your Mankey normally stay out of its Pokéball?"

"Well, it isn't mine. I haven't caught it. I just wanted to bring him here since I knew he was hurt."

"That's very nice of you." Her gaze meets Vixy's as the small Pokémon tilts her head. Nurse Joy looks her over checking for any bruising or cuts. She notices some small damage and looks back at Rina. "What about your Vulpix. It seems to have some minor damage. I can take care of her too for you if you would like."

Rina picks Vixy up from her place on her shoulder. "What do you think, Vixy-chan?"

The Pokémon barks and nods her head in response. Rina sets Vixy down on the counter as a Chansey carrying a stretcher comes into the room. Nurse Joy places the Mankey onto the stretcher and Chansey takes him to another room. She carefully lifts Vixy from the counter following the Chansey into the next room. Rina walks over to one of the seats and sits down on the bench in the main room. She places her face in her hands using her elbows to prop herself up on her knees.

After about ten minutes of Rina sitting there bored, Chansey comes out of the door and walks up to her beckoning for her to follow. Rina stands up quickly and follows the Chansey through the doors into another room. The room is dimly lit and looks like a typical hospital infirmary. There are rows of beds on each side of the room with curtains separating them from each other. The beds are nicely made with white sheets and pillows.

Vixy walks up to Rina barking excitedly. Rina bends down and picks her up turning to face Nurse Joy who is standing over Mankey bandaging his head with some gauze. She places it snugly over the lump on his head tying it off.

"There we go. You'll be fine in no time. Now, lie down and rest." She places the extra gauze back in her medical kit sitting on the table next to the bed. "Mankey will be fine. He just needs to get some rest. As for your Vulpix, she's almost in perfect health. You've done a great job taking care of her. Most trainers aren't this good at taking care of Pokémon."

"Well, Okaasan taught me everything I know about Pokémon. I'm training to be an amazing trainer and one day a professor."

Nurse Joy's ears perk up when she mentions "professor". She examines her getting a good look at her facial structure. "Oh! You must be, Hana-chan. Your okaasan has told me so much about you!" She smiles at the younger girl. "Lets go check on your Rattata and let Mankey rest."

Rina nods in agreeance and follows the older girl back into the main waiting room. Nurse Joy walks behind the counter and pulls the chart from the side of the machine placing her fingers across the see-through object. Words start appearing on the chart as she continues sliding her fingers across the screen analyzing the data in front of her. She smiles setting it down on the counter and picking up the Pokéball from the machine. She turns back around placing the ball in Rina's hands.

"Your Rattata is just fine. It didn't seem to take any serious damage. He's all fine now."

"That's good." She says in a relieved tone. "Thank you, Joy-san."

"You're welcome, Hana-chan."

The ball shrinks back down to its normal size, and she places it back on her belt. Rina waves to Joy telling her good-bye. The nurse waves back, telling Rina to tell her mother hello for her when she talks to her again. Rina turns around facing the door she came through to enter the building. As she's about to go through the automatic door, her Pokégear starts ringing. She stops walking and reaches in her pocket pulling out the ringing object. She holds it up to her ear as she answers the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ohayo, Rina-chan. How is your trip going?" A woman's voice says on the other end.

"Ohayo, Okaasan! Things are going great! I'm already in Tsubaki Mura. Michio-kun's Abra used Teleport, and it was awesome." She says in an excited tone.

"That's great! I saw that you caught your first Pokémon. Congratulations."

"Arigato! It was pretty cool." She starts thinking about the previous night and remembers the pink Pokémon she ran across. Maybe her mother would know more about it. "Hey, Okaasan? Have you ever heard of a pink floating Pokémon? It had telekinetic powers like Abra. It made me start floating in the air after surrounding me in a pink bubble."

Her mother goes silent for a minute and then responds, "I've heard of a mysterious creature like that before. We have no idea what it is or what it does though. No one had ever been able to get that close to it."

"I see. It was really cute though."

An explosion is heard in the background followed by screaming. Her mother starts yelling out orders to put out the fires. She drops back down to her normal tone. "Well, I have to go now. Some idiot mixed two things together that they shouldn't. If you see that creature again then be sure to let me know. I love you!" She hangs up the line.

Rina places her Pokégear back into her pocket and continues out the door. She looks around the town noticing Michio lying underneath the shade of a tree. She crosses the middle of town heading over towards him. She opens her mouth to speak but stops herself when she hears light snoring coming from him. She giggles as she stands right next to him looking down at him.

'_I can't stay mad at him long. He's peaceful when he sleeps.' _

She sits down next to him and watches, through the branches of the trees, as the clouds pass by. Michio turns in his sleep, his head leaning against her shoulder. She jerks up unintentionally as he startles her causing his head to land in her lap. A blush begins forming on her face as she notices Daisuke and Seiji leaving the Poké Mart. They look around and spot her underneath the tree and start heading her way, bags of items in their hands.

'_Oh no! They'll think something weird is going on! How do I move him without waking him though?'_

She starts sweating as she grows more and more anxious the closer her friends get to her. She starts inching herself out from under Michio's head when his arms wrap around her body, his hands firmly gripping her bottom. He starts nuzzling his face into her thighs making her face turn beet red. When Daisuke and Seiji reach them, Rina panics and quickly jumps up knocking Michio off of her.

"Nothing happened!" She yells at them as she storms off.

Seiji and Daisuke stare down at the now very awake and confused Michio. He sits up rubbing his head and looking at his two male companions.

"What just happened? I was sleeping peacefully and then all of a sudden she knocks me to the ground. What gives?" He yawns and stretches.

"I don't know. You two were all snuggled up to each other then she freaks out for now reason." Seiji says.

"She was probably just embarrassed." Daisuke responds.

'_Wait...snuggled up to each other?'_ Michio's face turns a light shade of red as he stands up. Out loud he says, "Lets go find her."

"Okay." The brothers respond in unison.

As the group walks through the automatic Poké Mart doors, an exhausted woman enters from the trees into the city. She walks her bicycle into the town gasping for breath. She leans it up against a tree and slumps down next to it.

"Here I am calling Victreebel a fat ass...maybe I need to lose weight. I'm exhausted. I really hoofed it here though. That trip should have taken a lot longer. Luckily, I knew all of the short cuts. Next time, I'm bringing my motor bike."

She pulls the water bottle off of her bicycle and drains the small amount of remaining water. She pulls out a small pair of binoculars and starts scanning the town in search of their target group. She catches a glimpse of them through the Poké Mart's windows. She pulls down the binoculars from her face smiling and letting out a wheezing laugh.

"Time to set up some new traps."


	8. Chapter 8: A Mankey's Rage

Chapter 8: A Mankey's Rage

The man behind the counter at the Poké Mart sits back, propping his feet up on the counter pulling a magazine from the rack behind him and starts reading it. He is a young man that looks to be about the same age as Michio. He has short brown hair that is spiked up in the front. He chews his bubble gum, blowing bubbles, and popping it loudly. His ears perk up as he overhears the conversation of the teenagers in his store.

"I said nothing happened." Rina says as she looks through the shelves for Pokémon food.

"But they said-" Michio starts.

"I don't care what they said. Nothing happened." Her face turns irritated as she flashes him a glare.

She finally picks up a small bag of Pokémon food and treats. She takes them up to the counter and sets them down. The man behind the counter peers over his magazine glancing at the food on the counter. His feet drop from the counter as he sits up setting the magazine on the counter. Rina glances down at it noticing the half naked girl on the cover. A disgusted look forms on her face as he starts ringing her up.

"Okay. The total is 400 Pokédollars." He looks up at her making eye contact. His green eyes shine like emeralds as they peer into her pools of blue. He smiles and says, "You know, since you're such a pretty girl, this one will be on the house." He bags up her items and hands them to her.

She blushes as she takes her bag from him, "I'm not pretty."

He holds her hand in his, "Yes, you are. You know, you're friends mentioned earlier that you guys were on a journey. You all should stay here for the night. We are hosting a ghost hunt tonight. It will be fun. Plus, you can always stay with me. Granted, I only have two bedrooms so you may have to room with me."

As Michio opens his mouth to start telling off this guy, a book flies across the room and hits the guy behind the counter in the head causing him to fall backwards. A short girl with long, blonde hair steps out from the back room. Her hair is pulled back in straight pigtails, her hair curling at the end. Her blue, no sleeve dress reaches just above her knees showing off her white over the knee high socks. She swiftly crosses the room and steps behind the counter.

"I leave you alone for an hour and you're already hitting on girls. You have some issues, Ryo-Niichan." She looks at her customers and bows her head, "Gomen nasai. Niichan is a stupid idiot. Ignore him, please." She smiles as she kicks her brother in the side. He lets out a yelp in pain as she smiles even brighter.

Daisuke's eyes sparkle as he looks over the girl in front of him. He takes her hand in his and looks into her crystal blue eyes. "You're so pretty."

She giggles, "Why, thank you!" She starts to blush.

"I'm glad to see you're not one of those girls that stuffs their bras with Pokéballs."

She glances down at her lack of large breasts as her eyes turn red with anger. She snatches her hand from his and crosses her arms over her chest. She turns her back to him and examines the area around her. She picks up the entire magazine rack, turning back around, and throws it at him hitting him square in the face causing him to fall back and land onto a shelf.

"Hmph. Take that you jerk."

"That's what you get for being flat chested." Her brother says as he grips the counter using it to hoist himself off the floor. The girl kicks him again causing him to yell out in pain again.

Rina sighs while Seiji places his face in his hands in disbelief. Daisuke's Eevee walks over to him, kicking random Pokémon food and objects out of her way. She hops on top of him as he lies there unconscious. The rest of the group goes to him helping him up out of the wreckage underneath and around him. Rina kneels down pulling the a first aid kit out of her bag looking for the smelling salts she keeps for emergencies. Trixie starts smacking Daisuke in the face full force with her small paws. After a few hits, his eyes slowly start to open. He looks around the room as he sits up holding his head in his hand.

Rina looks up from her first aid kit, tossing everything back in. "That saved me some trouble." She places it back in her bag and stands back up. "By the way, I didn't know you had a thing for the lolita type."

He looks up at her with an unamused look on his face. Seiji holds out his hand to his younger brother sitting up on the floor. Daisuke takes his hand and slowly stands up as the younger girl looks at them angrily. Rina bows slightly to her and apologizes for the mess. She offers to help the girl clean it up when she shakes her head and tells them that it is fine. She thanks them for their purchase and asks them nicely to leave as she sticks her tongue out at Daisuke. The blonde calls him a jerk under breath as the group leaves the store.

"Hmph. That baka. He needs to learn some manners." She hits her brother on the head with the pornographic magazine he was looking at earlier.

"Ouch! Hey. I didn't say anything this time." He cringes and pulls back as she starts moving towards him.

She hops over the counter and grabs the broom and dustpan to clean up some of the mess on the floor. Over her shoulder she responds, "You were thinking it!"

After minutes of them cleaning the store, they hear the bell above the door go off. They both look to see no one at the door. They look at each and shrug as they continue to clean the large pile in front of them. A loud noise is heard in the back room followed by a woman's voice cursing at random inanimate objects. The door to the back opens up and a woman covered in dirt comes through the door.

The blonde girl looks over at her and smiles excitedly, "Izumi-senpai!" She throws her broom at her brother and runs up to the older woman.

"Ai-chan, I need your help with something." She says as she reaches past the younger girl and grabs a towel from the shelf which she uses to wipe off her face.

"Anything for you, Izumi-senpai!" Her eyes sparkle brightly as she looks up at her mentor.

"First, I'm going downstairs to take a shower. Second, I need a disguise." She puts the now dirty towel back on the shelf.

"You got it!" Ai says as they leave the room and go down stairs.

"Hey! You can't leave me to clean this mess up by myself!" He lets out a breath of air in anger. "Damn bitch."

A few moments of silence follow his statement. He hears loud footsteps coming from the stairs. Ai stands in the doorway as she picks up and throws a mop bucket and a mop at him. He catches the mop in his left hand but the mop bucket hits him square in the face.

"I heard that! You can handle this by yourself. Hmph." She runs back down the stairs as Ryo lies on the ground dizzy.

~Outside the Shop~

"So, what do we want to do? We can always Teleport to the first major city." Rina says as she pets Vixy as she sits in her arms.

"Well, you only have two Pokémon. You should go train in the woods between here and there. Plus, you may find a Pokémon that you like." Michio crosses his arms in front of his chest as he looks down the pathway outside of town.

"This is true. Plus, maybe Seiji-kun and Daisuke-kun will find Pokémon they like."

Seiji and Daisuke nod in agreeance.

"Well, it's settled then. We can go wander around in the forest for a while and see what we find." Michio grips his bag and starts walking ahead of the ground down the dirt pathway.

"Don't leave me!" Rina fast walks to catch up to him, Seiji and Daisuke following behind her.

They walk down the dirt road leading outside the city, looking around at their surroundings hoping to spot some Pokémon amongst the trees. The sounds of Pokémon start to fill the air the further they get away from town. They travel for an hour without seeing anything cross their paths. Seiji and Daisuke exchange casual conversation talking about the latest episode of their favorite television show. Michio notices something ahead of them and comes to a halt. Everyone else stops behind him as his eyes focus, and he notices a girl ahead of them.

She smiles and waves as she walks up to them. Her long, auburn hair flows in the breeze as she holds her red skirt down. Her hair contains a single red bow on the side pulling her bangs out of her face. She is dressed in a white blouse covered by a blue sleeveless vest that matches her blue knee high socks. Her brown shoes looked like those of a school girl. Her eyes are a dark brown that is brought out by her eye shadow. Her lips are a shiny pink. She walks right up to Rina and smiles brightly.

"Umm...hi?" Rina says in a confused tone.

"We made eye contact. We have to battle." She says as she pulls a Pokéball from her belt.

"Is she serious?" Rina looks up to Michio who nods and tells her that those are the rules. "Oh. Wow. Okay." She turns back to the girl. "But, I'm not very good at battling yet. I just started my journey."

"Don't worry. I'm training right now too. I go to the prestigious Pokémon Academy. I don't have very good grades though. I've been battling people trying to get better. Everyone keeps defeating me though." She responds in a sad tone of voice.

"Well, you'll probably defeat me. Is there a monetary value attached to this battle?"

"Oh, no. I have plenty of money. Daddy has lots of money. I'm here purely for practice." She gives Rina a sickening, sweet smile.

"I see…" She turns around and asks, "Do you think I should do it?"

"Sure! I think you'll do fine." Seiji says.

"I agree." Daisuke chimes in.

Michio looks down at her and ruffles the hair on the top of her head, "You'll do just fine. Go practice. You could use it. In fact, try with Rattata first. If we need to, we can always use Abra and go back to town to use the Pokémon Center again."

She faces her opponent again, "Okay. You're on."

"That's great! May the best one win!"

Both girls set up about twenty feet apart from each other. Rina releases her Rattata from his Pokéball as the other girl calls forth a small, green Pokémon with a black diamond on its back and a yellow feather sticking out of the top of its head. Rina pulls out her Pokédex and registers the entry.

"Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Gulpin is able to swallow items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique stomach acid allows it to digest almost anything."

_'A poison type Pokémon. I hope I have what it takes to handle the poison.'_ Rina bites down on her thumb nail as she thinks.

"Are you ready?" The girl calls out. Rina nods and she yells out, "Gulpin, use Poison Gas!"

Gulpin's mouth opens up as a black cloud starts filtering out of its mouth. The cloud of poison gas starts moving towards the group rapidly. The male members of the group start covering their faces with their t-shirts and informing their Pokémon to not breathe in as much of the gas as possible. Rina places her hand over her nose and mouth. She looks around noticing a gap in the gas.

"Rattata, run under the gas and use Quick Attack."

Rattata sprints forward with quick speed, coming in and out of the trainers' vision. He ducks under the gas holding his breath. A white trail of energy flows behind the Rattata as he slams into Gulpin knocking him back. Gulpin flies backwards, his mouth closing and the cloud of poison gas starts dissipating.

"Oh, no! Gulpin! Get up and use Pound on Rattata!" The brown haired girl yells.

Gulpin positions itself back up and lunges forward into Rattata. Rattata moves backwards to dodge but lands in a cloud of poison gas. He starts coughing as his legs start shaking.

"Rattata!"

The Rattata starts to glow a pale red color as his eyes start flashing red. He lunges forward and lands on top of Gulpin. He opens his mouth revealing his front two sharp teeth. He bites down on Gulpin and Gulpin starts to flail and knock him off.

"What's going on?" Rina asks as her Pokédex starts to blink and talk.

"Some Pokémon have special abilities. One of Rattata's special abilities is called Guts. This ability greatly increases Rattata's attack power when the Pokémon is suffering from a status ailment like poison. Also, some Pokémon won't listen to their trainers if they feel their trainer is too inexperienced."

A glare forms on her face, "Thank you, Pokédex."

Gulpin starts flailing around the battlefield in pain, trying to get the Rattata to come off.

"Let go of him, you meanie!" The girl yells.

"Rattata! Release him!"

Rattata's eyes dart to Rina, and he reluctantly releases his fang's grip on the Gulpin. He backs up a little bit then slams his head back into the Gulpin knocking it into its trainer's feet. Gulpin lies there unconscious. Rattata comes back to Rina and collapses at her feet. She leans down and picks him up feeling his body grow warmer with a fever.

She reaches in her bag and pulls out her first aid kit. She give the Rattata an Antidote her mother had packed for her the day before. Rattata starts to yawn and falls asleep after receiving the treatment. Rina sets Rattata on the ground in front of her and clicks her Pokéball. She tells Rattata to return to his Pokéball as a red light connects him to his ball. She stands back up and looks over at Vixy.

"You'll listen to me right girl?"

Vulpix barks and nods to her owner. They both look at the girl who is sitting with her Gulpin. She seems to be talking to it with an angry tone of voice but she's being quiet enough that the group can't really understand her. She stands up angrily and sends Gulpin back to its Pokéball. Her eyes dart over to Rina's and lock with hers.

"That can be considered a draw, I suppose. Both of our Pokémon are not fit to battle. Technically, yours didn't faint but that doesn't matter. Send out your next one. You won't beat my next one."

Vulpix jumps forward in front of Rina sniffing the air with a curious look on her face. The poisonous gas has completely dissipated from the air around the battlefield. Rina notices Vixy sniffing the air in confusion and asks her what she smells. The Vulpix barks to her owner in a confused tone saying she doesn't know. They both continue looking forward at the girl on the other end of the field. She brings out another Pokéball releasing a large yellow Pokémon that they have seen before.

"Victreebel! Show them who's the boss!"

Vines start shooting out of Victreebel's body grabbing onto the tiny Vulpix and wrapping around Rina. The girl starts to laugh menacingly as a trap releases underneath them and they fall into a net that hoists them up into a tree.

"Hey. This is cheating!" Rina yells out as she tries to pulls the vines off of her waist and legs. More vines grab a hold of her arms lifting her up into the air. She lets out a loud scream and continues to struggle.

"Sweety, Team Rocket never plays fair." She says as she smirks.

"Rina-chan!" Michio yells out from the net as he tries to move around. The net starts pushing into his skin causing indentions to form. His foot kicks Seiji in the back of the head causing him to yell out in pain. _'Dammit! I can't really move in here. I can't reach my Pokéballs.'_

He notices a flash of light tan fur in his peripheral vision. The object slams into Victreebel knocking into its side causing it to fall to the ground. Rina lets out a high pitched yell followed by a high pitched bark from Vixy as the tentacles sling them both into the ground. Rina's head hits the ground with force as the tentacles release her from their grip. She rolls on the ground landing on her side facing Victreebel. Her vision goes blurry as she hears her name being called out. Her eyes slowly close as she mumbles Vixy and Michio's names, the sounds around her become muffled sounding like she is under water.

"Rina-chan!" Michio continues to yell out from the net frantically trying to reach any of his Pokéballs. His foot continues to connect with the back of Seiji's head.

A loud roar sounds causing everyone to stop and look down at the ground. His head still covered in a bandage, Mankey stands there as a red aura begins to form around his body. He looks down at Rina's still, limp body on the ground and roars again causing the Victreebel to scurry behind his trainer in fear. Mankey's eyes turn red as he pounds his chest with his brown hands. He glares at the woman and her Pokémon making shivers crawl up her spine.

"Victreebel! Use Leaf Storm on him!" She says trying to hold her composure.

Victreebel hesitates as the Mankey keeps glaring at him not blinking. Victreebel slides from behind his trainer as he waves his leaf arms and his yellow vine stands straight up into the air. He lets out a loud cry causing multiple leaves to gather around his body and begin to glow green. The leaves swirl around him forming a leaf tornado. The vine on his head and his leaf appendages point at the Mankey as the leaves fire forward like a cyclone.

Mankey jumps up as the leaves shoot past him, hitting the net cutting part of it open. Michio falls out of the hole and lands on the ground on his back. He winces as the hard ground hits his back and his tail bone. He looks up noticing the two brothers still tangled up in the net. He slowly sits up and rubs his lower back. He reaches on his side and grips one of his Pokéballs firmly in his hand. He clicks the white button in the middle releasing his Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot. Cut them down for me." He stands up completely and stumbles over to Rina as fast as he can. Vixy stands up and runs over to her trainer and friend. She paws at her face trying to wake the girl. Michio leans down and places one arm behind her knees and one underneath her shoulders. Vixy hops on top of Rina as he picks her up bridal style, Rina's legs dangling over his arm. Michio glares at the the woman in front of them as he watches the Mankey battle the Victreebel.

"Dammit! Aim better!" The girl yells out in anger.

Mankey runs up to the Victreebel as his rage begins to build even more. He ducks down, swiping his leg under Victreebel causing the Pokémon to fall forward and hit the ground with heavy force. Despite his trainers yelling, Victreebel lies on the ground unable to move. Mankey balls up his fists which start to glow and he starts punching Victreebel repeatedly. The female trainer bites down on her lower lip in anger. She brings out her Pokéball and calls her Pokémon back into his home before he could faint.

"You bastard. I'll be back." She licks the blood from her now bleeding lip.

She releases another Pokémon and hops on the back of a large gray and brown bird Pokémon. It has a circular patch of white feather on its forehead matching the large white markings covering the front of its chest and throat area. The Pokémon looks at them with small red eyes that peer out behind the black crest that extends over its head almost all the way to its beak. It lets out a loud shriek from its thin, yellow beak, extending its large wings. It begins flapping them hovering in the air above them. The girl sticks her tongue out at them as she orders her Pokémon to fly to the nearest town. They speed off into the distance and it isn't long before they leave the group's vision.

Pidgeot helps to release Seiji and Daisuke from their netting. They both thank Pidgeot who makes a twittering sound as he smiles. They both stand on their feet and stretch their extremities. Michio walks over to them and sets Rina down underneath the tree. He opens up her bag pulling out a bottle of water and a washcloth. He pours the water onto the cloth and folds it over placing it on her forehead cleaning off the dirt. Mankey walks up to Michio and sits down next to Rina with a sad expression on his face. Rina stays still and doesn't move, her breathing slow and quiet.

"Rina-chan, wake up. Onegai. (Please.)"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my newest chapter. I am sorry for being late with the update. I didn't quite know how I wanted to write the scene. I have also been busy. I had a big get together this past weekend and got a case of sun sickness -.- There is good news though! I got engaged this weekend! ^_^**


End file.
